Breaking Free
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine Devon Anderson es el hijo de James Anderson, un reconocídisimo empresario, por lo que es una "celebridad". Todo el mundo lo conoce como Devon ya que su padre eligió ese nombre para él. Su imagen es la de un hijo perfecto. Sin embargo, esa vida no le gusta en absoluto. No se siente cómodo y quiere cambiar. ¿Qué le deparará ese cambio?...
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Sé que dije que el martes subiría esta historia pero he decidido empezar ya con el resumen para que tengáis ganas de que llegue el martes (que subiré el primer capítulo)...

**ADVERTENCIAS (consideraré que si lees esta historia estás de acuerdo con las condiciones):**

\- El fic es **Klaine.** Me refiero a que YO CONSIDERO que la historia es Klaine pero, si eres de esos que piensan que un fic sólo es Klaine si Blaine y Kurt sólo están juntos y no con otras personas (Blainofsky, Kadam, Kurtbastian, Seblaine...) tal vez este fic no te guste. No garantizo que Kurt y Blaine no tengan otras relaciones durante el fic.

\- **Ni Kurt ni Blaine van a ser perfectos.** Todos cometemos errores y tenemos defectos. Ninguno de ellos será la excepción.

\- Sabéis que mi debilidad es** Blaine** por lo que suele ser el protagonista de todo y en este caso aun más notorio porque el fic será desde su punto de vista. Por eso aviso de que no sabremos los pensamientos de Kurt, de Sam, Elliot... Hasta que los pongan en palabras. Sé que querréis el punto de vista de Kurt pero no voy a cambiar de narrador.

\- ¿Hace falta que diga que habrá **escenas subidas de tono**? No habrá M-Preg (no sé escribirlo, lo siento).

\- **Si el fic no te gusta, nadie te obliga a leerlo.** Acepto sugerencias, siempre lo hago, pero una cosa es pedir que te cuente una escena (por ejemplo, en mi anterior Klaine me pidieron que contara la reacción de Finn al enterarse de que iba a ser tío y la escribí aunque no la tenía planeada o en un Blam me recordaron que no había contado una escena o me pidieron una escena de celos y la añadí) y otra cosa es pedirme que cambie el fic porque no te gusta el desarrollo de la historia. No soy escritora profesional (ni mucho menos) pero intento hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible. Tengo muchas ideas y quiero compartirlas con vosotros...

\- Creo que eso es todo... ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Protagonista:** Blaine Devon Anderson

**Pareja Principal:** Klaine

**Personajes recurrentes:** Kurt, Sam, Brittany, Sebastian, Elliot y Cooper (de momento)

**Argumento:** Blaine Devon Anderson es el hijo de James Anderson, un reconocídisimo empresario, por lo que es una "celebridad". Todo el mundo lo conoce como Devon ya que su padre eligió ese nombre para él. Su imagen es la de un hijo perfecto. Siempre perfectamente afeitado, con sus rizos domados por una cantidad excesiva de gomina, vistiendo camisas perfectamente combinadas con sus pajaritas y sus pantalones vaqueros o de colores llamativos por encima de los tobillos para mostrar unos zapatos sin calcetines. Todo perfecto porque es el hijo de James Anderson y todas las miradas están puestas en él.

Sin embargo, esa vida no le gusta en absoluto. No se siente cómodo y quiere cambiar. Su padre le permite empezar la universidad lejos de su protección. Por eso hace un cambio de imagen, deja de usar gomina para lucir sus rizos, empieza a usar gafas en vez de lentillas, deja que un poco de barba adorne su rostro y cambia su vestuario para empezar su nueva vida. ¿Qué le deparará ese cambio?


	2. Capítulo 1: NYADA vs Harvard

**N/A: **Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de este fic... Espero que os guste y que no tenga muchos fallos, no estoy acostumbrada a narrar en primera persona... Por cierto, se me olvidó agradecerle a mi gran amigo Daniel por el título... Yo soy malísima poniendo títulos a mis historias y él me dio la idea... La verdad es que él no sabe cuánto encaja en la historia pero...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1: NYADA VS HARVARD**_

Mi nombre es Blaine Devon Anderson, aunque todos me llaman Devon. Soy el hijo menor del conocido empresario James Anderson por lo que me he convertido en el joven más cotizado de todos los Estados Unidos. A pesar de que soy gay, muchas chicas intentan seducirme. Sin embargo, a mí no me interesa nadie. No mientras sólo vean el dinero de mi padre. He estado con dos chicos pero ninguno ha sabido verme como soy.

Sólo mi mejor amigo Sam Evans ve más allá de mi fama y el dinero. Su madre era la persona de confianza de la mía y crecimos juntos. Supongo que cuando éramos niños no entendíamos la diferencia y ahora no nos importa. A mi padre tampoco, le agrada Sam porque me mantiene con los pies en la tierra. Es dos años mayor que yo y se ha estado preparando como guardaespaldas desde que se graduó y por fin va a formar parte del equipo de seguridad de la familia. Yo acabo el instituto en un mes y estoy todavía indeciso sobre mi futuro.

Por un lado, puedo seguir la tradición familiar, ir a Harvard, licenciarme en dirección de empresas y dedicarme a los negocios familiares. Por otro, puedo seguir mis propios sueños. Quiero ser actor de Broadway, quiero ser cantante y actor. Tengo en el cajón de mi habitación las dos cartas de admisión, la de NYADA y la de Harvard. He conseguido plaza en las dos pero no sé por cual decidirme.

Llego a casa y sonrío a la señora Evans. Siempre se acerca a mí cuando llego de clase para recoger mi mochila. No me agrada que hagan las cosas por mí pero desde que mi madre murió, mi padre le asignó la tarea de cuidarme. Nunca he protestado porque no sé qué ocurriría con su vida si le digo a mi padre que no quiero su asistencia. No me gustaría que fuera despedida por mi culpa.

Mary se retira y yo paso al salón. Como era de esperar, no hay nadie allí. Mi padre y mi hermano trabajan muchas horas y suelen llegar muy tarde. Poco después llega Sam y nos ponemos a jugar a los videojuegos. De momento le toca la vigilancia de las cámaras de seguridad por lo que trabaja dentro del edificio. Dice que es aburrido pero que espera poder ascender pronto.

Tres horas después mi padre y mi hermano hacen su aparición. Nos encuentran a mi amigo y a mí luchando contra los zombis de la consola.

– Acabar eso, en diez minutos estará la cena. – Mi padre nos dijo. Poco después nos matan y decidimos apagarlo.

– Será mejor que me vaya. – Mi amigo se levanta y se despide de nosotros.

Nos quedamos los tres solos y me quedo sin respiración al ver como mi padre saca de su maletín dos sobres. Uno con el sello de Harvard y otro con el de NYADA.

– Devon... ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

No sé como responder a eso, no esperaba que se enterara de nada. Quería acercarme a él cuando ya hubiera tomado la decisión... Aunque para qué mentirme, quería esperar para acabar con mis sueños de ir a Nueva York y dedicarme al teatro.

– Yo... – ¿Cómo le digo que he intentado entrar en una academia de arte dramático? ¿Cómo le explico que en el fondo esperaba que me rechazaran para cerrar ese sueño y no quedarme con la duda de qué hubiera pasado? Necesitaba que alguien me dijera que no era lo suficientemente bueno pero Carmen Tibideaux cree en mi talento.

– Hijo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo podría haber hecho algunas gestiones para asegurarnos que entrabas... ¿Es NYADA la mejor en arte dramático o existen otras mejores? ¿Has hecho otras solicitudes a escuelas de teatro? ¿Tendrás oportunidad de hacer algún curso en el extranjero? Los teatros de Londres también son muy importantes...

– ¡Papá! ¿De qué estás hablando? – No he entendido nada de lo que me ha dicho... ¿A qué viene todo ésto?

– Quiero que seas lo que tú decidas... ¿Quieres seguir con los negocios familiares? Está bien, Harvard es tu universidad y estaré muy orgulloso de ti pero... Si quieres ser artista, si subirte a los escenarios es lo que te va a hacer feliz, persigue ese sueño... Sólo te pido una cosa...

– ¿Qué? – No puedo apartar la mirada de mi padre. ¿Realmente lo estoy entendiendo bien?

– Quiero entradas en primera fila para tu debut en Broadway.

– ¡Papá!

Me abrazo a él. Realmente no me lo esperaba. Pensaba que recibiría un discurso sobre lo importante que es elegir bien tu futuro y sobre lo imposible que es el sueño de Broadway. Siento los brazos de Cooper a nuestro alrededor, hace siglos que no me siento tan unido a ellos y es algo ridículo porque, desde que murió mamá, ellos han sido mi única familia.

– Sólo haznos sentir orgullosos, Squirrel. – Cooper dice con una sonrisa encantadora, de esas que utiliza para ligar con chicas pero conmigo no funcionan. En ese momento me doy cuenta de una cosa.

– Quiero pediros algo. Sé que me queréis y que me podéis ayudar económicamente y con vuestras influencias pero... Quiero conseguir esto por mí mismo. Me han aceptado por mi talento y no quiero que hagáis nada. Ni llamadas, ni favores... Nada.

– Yo respetaré eso pero... Devon, eres muy conocido. Todos en cuanto te vean sabrán que eres mi hijo.

¡Mierda! No había pensado en eso... No puede ser... Sé que mi padre se ha esforzado toda su vida para que tengamos la mejor vida posible pero quiero algo mío, algo de Blaine Devon Anderson.

Vuelvo a abrazar a mi padre y mi hermano, dándoles las gracias. Me separo y doy la vuelta para subir las escaleras, tengo que contárselo a Sam...

– Y Devon... – Mi padre me llamó.

– ¿Si?

– No voy a enviarte a ningún lado sin guardaespaldas. Tu seguridad va por encima de todo.

Ok, debería estar alegre porque iré a NYADA pero... Me hubiera gustado ser como cualquier otro estudiante. Sé que todos se fijarán en mí y querrán acercarse por mi dinero. Yo sólo quiero una vida normal... Debo de dejar de pensar en las cosas tan negativas.

Cuando llego a mi habitación, saco mi móvil y busco un número de teléfono, el de la única persona con la que quiero hablar. Tengo que darle la noticia, Sam es el único al que le había hablado de NYADA y me ayudó con la audición... Es mi mejor amigo y puedo confiar en él... Ojalá pudiera encontrar a alguien tan fiel y leal como él para compartir mi vida... No es que no haya tenido parejas pero nadie ha sido el adecuado... Ni siquiera creo que haya conseguido enamorar a nadie. Creo que ha sido el dinero de mi padre y mi fama lo que ha conquistado a todos mis ex... ¿Cuándo llegará el indicado?


	3. Capítulo 2: Blaine Anderson en vez de De

**N/A: **Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de este fic... Espero que no tenga muchos fallos, no estoy acostumbrada a narrar en primera persona y en presente...

**Yamii**, muchas gracias. El papá de Blaine no va a ser malo aunque... Bueno, ya sabrás más adelante... Sam es el mejor amigo del mundo... Espero que te guste. Besos

**Manuu**, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te gustara, espero que cumpla tus expectativas y todo vaya mejorando... Los martes es el día de actualización aunque ya sabes que si todo va bien y tengo tiempo puede haber más días de actualización... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2: BLAINE ANDERSON EN VEZ DE DEVON ANDERSON**_

Hoy es el día de mi graduación en el instituto. Mi padre, mi hermano, Mary Evans y su hijo Sam me acompañan en este gran momento. Todas las personas que amo están ahí, mirándome con felicidad mientras yo espero mi turno para recibir el diploma y dar el discurso de despedida por ser el mejor de mi promoción. En días como estos extraño a mi madre. Me gustaría que ella estuviera allí con ellos, con sus rizos negros ondeando en el viento. Sí, los mismos rizos que yo oculto bajo una gran capa de gomina pero que en ella se veían hermosos. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que eso estropee el día. Estoy a punto de mudarme a Nueva York, lejos de todas esas personas que amo para seguir mi sueño y eso me produce alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Después vamos a comer todos juntos a un restaurante elegante. No es la primera vez que mi mejor amigo y su madre nos acompañan como algo más que trabajadores, ellos han sido un gran apoyo y los amo como si fueran de nuestra familia.

– Por Devon, para que tenga mucho éxito en su vida. – Mary levanta su copa para brindar por mí. Sé que me he ruborizado, no me gusta sentirme el centro de atención fuera del escenario.

– Por Devon. – Exclaman todos y no tengo otra alternativa, por lo que me uno al brindis.

– Llegó el momento de los regalos... Primero yo... – Sam comentó y yo me quedo sorprendido mientras cojo el paquete. ¿Mi mejor amigo me ha comprado algo? Lo abro y me doy cuenta de que son unas gafas. Tengo miopía pero uso lentillas desde los catorce años. – Pronto todo tendrá sentido.

Lo miro extrañado pero no digo nada. Percibo esa sonrisa de "yo sé cosas que tú no" que tantas veces he visto antes pero decido dejarme llevar. Confío en él y eso es algo que no cambiará a pesar de la distancia.

– Ahora el mío. – La madre de mi amigo me da un paquete más grande y pronto noto que es algo de ropa. Al abrir el paquete veo que son cosas que voy a usar en NYADA para mis clases de baile.

– Muchas gracias... Es perfecta. – Beso la mejilla de la señora Evans para agradecérselo.

– Mi turno, Squirrel. – Cooper comenta y me da otro paquete, más grande que el de Mary pero también era ropa. Al abrirlo me doy cuenta de que son pantalones vaqueros y camisetas con estampados informales o lisas, muy lejos de mi estilo habitual... – Pronto todo tendrá sentido.

¿Por qué mi hermano dice la misma frase que Sam? ¿Qué están tramando?

– Abre el mío. – La caja de mi padre es la más pequeña de todas. Al abrirla me encuentro con unas llaves. – Son del apartamento que Sam y tú vais a compartir en Nueva York. Es un barrio sencillo donde residen muchos estudiantes y trabajadores.

– ¿Qué? ¿Sam viene a Nueva York? – No me lo puedo creer... ¡Es genial! Es como un hermano para mí y no puedo pensar en nada mejor para no sentirme tan solo en la ciudad...

– Va a ser tu guardaespaldas. Estará a tu lado salvo cuando estés en NYADA o si quieres ir a alguna cita... Seguro que conoces muchos chicos interesantes, espero que alguno pueda llegar a ser mi yerno algún día...

Me abrazo a mi padre mientras comienzo a llorar. Sé que todo irá bien porque siempre voy a contar con su apoyo.

– Vas a dejar de ser Devon Anderson para ser Blaine Anderson. Vas a cambiar tu imagen para que no te reconozcan e intentaremos que sólo Sam sea el guardaespaldas que esté a tu lado. El resto te vigilará desde la distancia. Con eso esperamos que puedas llevar una vida más o menos normal. He hablado con la dirección de la academia y van a ayudar al trabajo de los miembros de seguridad y también colaborarán para darte un trato sin distinción al del resto de alumnos. No vas a ser el hijo de James Anderson allí... Es todo lo que he podido hacer.

– Gracias papá.

Me abrazo a él con fuerza. Es el mejor regalo que me podía dar. No me refiero al apartamento, me refiero a la libertad. Voy a poder ser un estudiante normal luchando por conseguir su sueño. Si destaco, será por mi talento y no por mi apellido.

– Dale las gracias a Sam. El plan ha sido suyo.

Tras esas palabras de mi padre, me vuelvo hacia mi mejor amigo y lo abrazo. No puedo imaginar un amigo mejor que él, siempre pensando en mí. Cuando éramos más pequeños, siempre me protegía. Era mayor que yo y cuando alguien se metía conmigo, él acudía a mi rescate. Nunca ocultó nuestra amistad, ni siquiera cuando comenzaron los rumores sobre su homosexualidad porque siempre estaba con el gay del instituto.

– Gracias.

– Esa sonrisa vale cualquier sacrificio. – Las palabras de Evans son tan sinceras que no puedo evitar llorar. Estoy muy emocional pero es porque jamás me imaginé ser tan feliz.

* * *

Sam y yo llevamos tres horas ajustando mi nueva imagen. Hoy viajo a Nueva York para instalarme. Hemos elegido las prendas que voy a llevarme a la ciudad de los rascacielos. Casi todo es ropa informal y deportiva aunque también me llevo algo más elegante por si lo necesito. Sin embargo, tengo que dejar atrás gran parte de mi colección de pajaritas y camisas de colores. Son demasiado "Devon" y no encajan con la imagen de "Blaine", o al menos, eso es lo que ha dicho mi mejor amigo.

Ya tenemos todo preparado y falta que deje la imagen tan cuidada que llevo por la nueva y para eso tengo a Evans a mi lado. Vamos al baño porque hay mucho que hacer con mi pelo.

* * *

– Terminé. Te presento a Blaine Anderson. – Sam anuncia cuando deja de mover mi pelo con sus dedos y yo me miro al espejo. Estoy muy cambiado. Las gafas son grandes y ocupan gran parte de mi cara y mis rizos están desordenados pero de una manera tan perfecta que hasta resultan agradables. Se nota la sombra de la barba que empieza a salir, mi piel raspa en esa zona porque mi amigo no me ha dejado afeitarme. Creo que cuando crezca más sólo me van a poder reconocer las personas más cercanas a mí.

– Es genial.

No sé qué más decir, parece que hemos conseguido el objetivo. Tardaré en acostumbrarme, muy pocas personas me han llamado Blaine a lo largo de mi vida y siempre he tenido que cuidar tanto mi imagen y mi comportamiento que me costará ser desenfadado. Sam me ha dicho muchas veces que sólo tengo que ser como soy yo realmente, como cuando estamos él y yo a solas en casa, sin presiones y sin que nadie nos pueda descubrir.

– ¿Estás preparado para arrasar Nueva York? – Mi amigo me pregunta con una sonrisa.

– Yo sí, la duda es si Nueva York está preparada para nuestra llegada.

Me encanta bromear y relajarme así. Cuando las cosas se ponen mal, él siempre está a mi lado para sacarme una sonrisa. Muchas veces hemos bromeado sobre lo buena pareja que haríamos pero entre nosotros no hay amor. Él es heterosexual y yo jamás lo he visto como algo más especial, sólo es mi hermano. Ahora sólo me queda comenzar con mi nueva vida...


	4. Capítulo 3: Los comienzos son difíciles

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. La verdad es que este capítulo no tiene mucha importancia pero el siguiente ya será más especial...**  
**

**Manuu**, muchas gracias. Este Blaine es un amor (como casi todos mis Blaine... amo a Blaine, no puedo evitarlo). Todavía no se conocen pero ahora se cruzarán y pronto se conocerán. Ya me dirás que te parece lo que va haciendo Blaine... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3: LOS COMIENZOS SON DIFÍCILES**_

Mi primer día en NYADA está siendo un auténtico desastre. No he conseguido hacer amigos, todos son tan talentosos que me siento insignificante a su lado y los profesores son tan exigentes que creo que antes de navidad me habrán expulsado. Tal vez debería haber ido a Harvard después de todo. Sé que si Sam o Cooper se enteraran de mis miedos se reirían de mí durante el resto de mi vida pero no puedo evitarlo. Sinceramente, no sé como conseguí plaza en la mejor academia de arte escénico.

Ahora estoy en mi última clase, danza con Cassandra July. Todos nos ponemos a realizar el movimiento que ella nos muestra y pronto insulta a una pobre chica llamándola Muffing Top y diciéndole que debe bajar de peso. Nadie habla y yo tampoco me atrevo.

– Espera. – Dice ella haciendo que todos nos paremos. De repente, la profesora se acerca a una de mis compañeras, es una muy bajita y con una melena castaña sujetada en un moño. – ¿Mi conversación con Muffin Top te ofendió?

– No. – La chica responde con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Rachel.

– Pequeña señorita... ¿David Schwimmer?

– Sí, David Schwimmer.

Vale, a esta mujer le gustan los motes y la pobre Rachel no sabe qué hacer. No me gusta nada, no entiendo como una academia de prestigio puede tener una profesora así.

– Apuesto a que eras una gran estrella en Iowa.

– En realidad soy de Ohio.

– Ohio. Es incluso peor. ¿Has venido a Nueva York para mostrarme como dar mi clase?

– No, no... Yo vine a aprender.

– Ok. Lección número uno: tú eres patética y tu actitud de presumida me está molestando.

Después de ese discurso totalmente desagradable, seguimos con la clase y cuando es el turno de Rachel, la mujer la presiona más que al resto hasta que cae al suelo. No escucho lo que le dice pero por la cara de la castaña, no es algo agradable.

Cuando acaba la clase, estoy justo al lado de ella. Me acerco con la intención de preguntarle si está bien y si tiene a alguien que la ayude o la apoye. Al final, yo sé que cuando salga mi mejor amigo me estará esperando pero tal vez ella no tenga tanta suerte.

– Hola. – Intento ser amable.

– ¿Tú también te vas a reír de mí? – La joven me dice con enfado mientras un chico se acerca a ella.

– No... Yo sólo... Quería saber si estabas bien o necesitabas ayuda o algo, no me gusta como te ha tratado ella. – Puedo ver como ella duda de mis palabras pero el chico la agarra con suavidad del brazo.

– Vamos, Rach. Iremos de compras, eso nos animará.

Las palabras del desconocido que se ha acercado a nosotros me hacen darme cuenta de que él es amigo suyo o, al menos, tiene la suficiente confianza como para ponerle un mote.

* * *

Cuando salgo de NYADA, Sam está esperándome con una sonrisa. Me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido. La profesión que he elegido es muy competitiva, el que hoy es tu amigo mañana puede clavarte un cuchillo por la espalda para arrebatarte un papel que ansía. Por eso es difícil hacer amigos pero... ¿Por qué los necesito? Tengo a Sam y eso es algo que jamás perderé.

Mi amigo y yo nos vamos a tomar algo a una cafetería. Nada mejor como contarle todo lo que ha sucedido para sentirme mejor. Sin embargo, conozco a mi mejor amigo lo suficiente como para saber que está trabajando más que disfrutando. Hay gestos en él que no reconozco.

– Tranquilo B, todo estará bien.

* * *

Llevo una semana en clase y las cosas no mejoran. No he conseguido hacer amigos y todos me miran raro. He escuchado a unos compañeros susurrar y me ha quedado claro cual es el problema, mi aspecto. Nadie quiere acercarse al desaliñado de la clase. Es curioso que el exterior marque tanto una vida. Si en vez de entrar como Blaine, llegase un día como Devon, con mis camisas y mis pajaritas, el pelo engominado, afeitado y con lentillas todos estarían a mis pies. Sin embargo, yo no quiero eso. Si para ellos no valgo nada como soy ahora, el día que me reconozcan porque tengo que cambiar mi imagen por un papel, no pienso gastar ningún momento con ellos.

– Esto es como el instituto. Todos tenemos etiquetas y es muy difícil cambiarlas. Sin embargo, a mí nunca me han importado. Por cierto, me llamo Elliot.

Entiendo a lo que se refiere, su aspecto es algo fuera de lo común y muy diferente a los demás. Vestía completamente de negro y parecía un rockero con pinta de vampiro. Puede sonar raro pero en él queda bien. Yo nunca he juzgado a nadie por su apariencia y ahora no será la primera vez.

– Yo soy Blaine.

– ¿Qué te ha parecido NYADA hasta ahora? – El sonríe nervioso, se nota que quiere agradarme y mantener una conversación.

– No me gusta nada Cassandra, el otro día insultó a dos compañeras.

– Lo sé, no fue nada agradabel.

Los dos seguimos hablando y riendo, me siento a gusto con él. Es simpático y divertido, no entiendo por qué nadie se acerca a él pero supongo que es por el mismo motivo por el que nadie se acerca a mí.

* * *

Cuando Elliot y yo salimos de NYADA veo la sonrisa inmensa de Sam mientras me espera. Nos acercamos a él y, en un momento en el que Gilbert mira a otro lado, mi mejor amigo mueve las cejas de forma insinuante, dándome a entender que cree que estoy ligando con mi compañero de clase. Los presento y los dos se saludan, todo muy normal hasta que...

– No sabía que tenías novio.

Me quedo mirando a Elliot totalmente sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir. ¿En serio cree que Sam y yo...? ¿Tan raro es que dos chicos, uno gay y otro hetero, sean amigos? ¿Es que un gay tiene que enamorarse perdidamente de su amigo heterosexual? ¿O acaso asume que Sam es gay porque le gusta cuidarse?

– Él ya querría, pero prefiero la compañía de las chicas, tú ya me entiendes.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de mi amigo y niego con la cabeza cuando lo veo guiñar un ojo. Algo me dice que Elliot se integrará bien con nosotros y, quién sabe, algo más podría pasar...


	5. Capítulo 4: Una nueva luz en mi vida

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Este capítulo es mejor que el anterior (al menos, en mi opinión).

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4: UNA NUEVA LUZ EN MI VIDA**_

Sam y yo nos hemos acostumbrado pronto a la rutina. La verdad es que jamás pensé podría estar tan bien en esta ciudad. Sobre todo, jamás pensé que podría hacer nuevos amigos que me quisieran a mí y no a mi dinero... O bueno, mejor dicho, el dinero de mi padre.

No me han dejado encontrar un trabajo de media jornada. Parece que hay problemas de seguridad. No sé por qué mi padre está obsesionado con la seguridad, no hemos tenido problemas. Por eso paso las tardes con Sam y alguna vez se nos une Elliot. Cada vez nos llevamos mejor con él y mi mejor amigo no para de bromear con una posible relación entre nosotros. La verdad es que es alguien atractivo, interesante, divertido y tiene un gran talento.

– ¿Vas a salir con él? – Sam me pregunta cuando me descubre eligiendo una camiseta.

– Sí, vamos a ir a Central Park. Hay una actuación del grupo de una amiga suya... ¿Vienes?

– No... Creo que avisaré a mis compañeros para que sepan que tienes tu primera cita y en un concierto. Dime la dirección exacta para que preparen el dispositivo de seguridad. – Mi amigo comenta mientras coge su teléfono móvil.

– ¡No es una cita! Sólo vamos a un concierto juntos.

La mirada de mi amigo me irrita. No entiendo por qué le obsesiona tanto que tenga novio. Elliot me agrada pero... No siento amor por él...

* * *

Llegamos a la zona del concierto y rápidamente localizo a los miembros de seguridad de mi padre... ¿Realmente creen que pasan desapercibidos? ¿O es que yo los localizo porque los conozco bien? Cuando el grupo empieza a tocar, me quedo absolutamente sorprendido. Él parece que tiene la misma reacción, conocemos a dos de los cuatro miembros de la banda, son compañeros nuestros en NYADA.

Después del concierto, nos reunimos con ellos en el backstage. Una chica con el pelo azul corre hacia nosotros y se abraza con fuerza a Elliot.

– ¿Qué te ha parecido? – La joven pregunta mirando a su amigo.

– Geniales... Aunque creo que tienes talento para tener más protagonismo. Quiero presentarte a Blaine. – Gilbert comenta y sonrío hacia la cantante. – Ella es Dani.

– ¡Blaine! Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Elliot no ha parado de hablar de ti...

Siento como ella me abraza y me resulta divertido. No me esperaba esta acogida, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de vida. Cuando soy Devon y me presentan a alguien, tengo que ser educado, estrecharle la mano y pronunciar un escueto e impersonal "encantado de conocerle". Sin embargo, aquí es todo lo contrario, sé que si hiciera eso me mirarían raro.

– Tengo que presentaros a mi novia... Tana, cariño. – Dani se vuelve y una chica latina se acerca a ella para darle un beso. – Ellos son Elliot y Blaine. Ella es Santana.

– ¡Por fin conozco algún amigo de Dani! – La morena nos saluda. – Tenía la sensación de que no tenía vida.

– He estado ocupado, NYADA es una universidad exigente. – Elliot se disculpa.

– ¿Vais a NYADA? En ese caso debéis conocer a la Enana Gritona y al Labios de Mujer... ¡Frodo, Porcelana, venid aquí ya! – Santana grita sin importarle utilizar esos apodos con los que se supone que son sus amigos.

– ¡Santana! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no nos llames así? ¿Y qué hacéis con ellos? ¿De qué los conocéis? – La castaña nos señaló.

– Son mis amigos. – Dani explicó. – Bueno, Elliot es mi amigo. Blaine es amigo de Elliot.

* * *

Después de las presentaciones, nos dirigimos a Call-Back, un Karaoke al que van muchos de los estudiantes de NYADA. Conozco el lugar pero nunca había venido aquí, no me siento a gusto con todas las miradas que recibo durante las clases por lo que no me gusta tenerlas también fuera. Sé que mi ropa no es de marca ni está a la moda y que mi imagen mejoraría si tan sólo me afeitase pero eso no debería ganarse todas las miradas.

Parece que Rachel y Kurt se relajan un poco con Elliot y conmigo, no parecen estar tan incómodos. Me alegra eso, no tengo nada en contra de ellos.

Los primeros en subir al escenario son ellos y yo me quedo alucinado. Todavía no los había escuchado cantar y debo admitir que lo hacen muy bien. Sobre todo, me encanta la voz de Kurt, es tan diferente a las demás, tan especial. Me sorprendo por lo alto que puede llegar, está cantando una canción femenina y con una nota realmente difícil pero él la consigue. Creo que Defying Gravity se ha convertido en mi nueva canción favorita.

Después, suben Dani y Santana y cantan Here Comes The Sun de los Beatles. Hay química entre ellas, hacen buena pareja. Elliot me mira con una sonrisa, los siguientes tenemos que ser nosotros. No me importa cantar con él... ¡Al contrario! Me emociona mucho... Tengo ganas de hacerlo y no sé por qué pero estoy nervioso, quiero causar buena impresión.

Al final, nos subimos al escenario y cantamos Still Loving You de Scorpions. Los dos nos sincronizamos bien a pesar de no haber ensayado.

– ¿Por qué no ha venido Sam? Seguro que se lo habría pasado bien. – Elliot preguntó cuando nos volvimos a sentar en la mesa con los demás.

– Tenía cosas que hacer. – No se me ocurre ninguna excusa que no sea "cree que tú y yo podemos tener una relación y quiere darnos espacio para que ligue contigo".

– ¿Quién es Sam? ¿Tu novio? – Santana pregunta y no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

– No, es un amigo... ¡Como un hermano! ¿Por qué nadie puede creer que tengo un amigo?

– ¿Tiene novia? – La latina ignora mi enfado.

– No

– Tráelo la próxima vez, tal vez le encontremos el amor a la Enana Gritona. – Ella me aclara.

– No le hagas caso, no estoy tan desesperada. – La castaña se defiende.

– No es nada feo, Rachel. Yo me lanzaría si tuviera la oportunidad, está para comérselo de arriba a bajo. – Elliot le guiña el ojo.

– ¿Y vosotros tenéis novio o novia? Es que aquí mi amigo Kurt está muy solo y creo que seríais estupendos novios para él. – Berry nos pregunta, sin hacer caso a la mirada de su amigo.

– Yo no tengo novio pero tengo la mira puesta en alguien.

¿Qué? Así que hay alguien que le gusta y me mira a mí... ¿Está hablando de mí o sólo espera a mi respuesta? ¿Qué debo decir? Si digo que no tengo a nadie tal vez intente emparejarme con Kurt... No es que me desagrade la idea pero tengo dieciocho años, creo que puedo intentar encontrar a alguien por mí mismo.

– No tengo novio pero de momento me centro en mi carrera. Quiero demostrar que valgo para la música y nada me va a distraer de mi objetivo.

Vale, pésima excusa. Yo mismo me doy cuenta de la sonrisa cómplice entre Rachel y Santana. Si soy sincero, no entiendo la relación de esos tres. Pero no me corresponde a mí juzgarlos y no lo haré. Me alegra poder seguir conociendo gente y haciendo amigos. Espero que todo vaya bien, no quiero que nada estropee la paz que tiene ahora mi vida.


	6. Capítulo 5: Dejarse llevar

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Este capítulo es mejor que el anterior, voy mejorando y sintiéndome más segura con este reto de escribir en primera persona. Gracias por la paciencia que estáis teniendo...

**Manu,** muchas gracias. Sé que son más cortos, pero necesito aprender a escribir en primera persona, todavía no me siento muy segura y no sé como enfocarlo. Quería aprender esta técnica, me gusta ponerme retos porque últimamente, escribir era algo casi automático... Falta un poquito para Klaine... Tengo otras cosas planeadas... ¡Pero eso está bien! Quiero decir... El fic iba a tener unos 6-10 capítulos y ahora calculo que serán unos 15... Se me han ocurrido dos ideas que creo que son buenas y una empieza en este capítulo... Sobre lo de recomendarte fics... Debo decir que en Fanfiction no he leído muchos Klaine (leo más en Gleeklatino o, al menos, leía), pero sí te puedo recomendar algún Klaine que me ha encantado aquí (aunque tal vez los hayas leído). _Cupido_ de Miirna (sé que tiene otros fics pero debo reconocer que dejé de leerla porque... como lo explico... Soy fan de Blaine, no Klainer y soy muy susceptible a determinados aspectos de Blaine que los escritores de Fanfiction suelen poner pero sus fics te pueden gustar). _**One and Only y Lego House de Jess Kyu Criss**_ (amo como escribe... te recomiendo que leas todos los Klaine de ella, tiene varios... son largos y puede parecer "pesado" antes de empezar, a mí me pasó con One and Only, que lo empecé a leer cuando llevaba muchos capítulos pero no me arrepiento). Uno que me encantó fue _Twisted Fate_ de Alkarin (es que es super perver XD). _It's Not Babysitting_ de Darren's Loveeer (que perver soy... hasta me he sonrojado al darme cuenta). _Chasing Your Love_ de Klaineadiction, es diferente y... Mi pobre bebé... Lloro cada vez que me acuerdo... _**Un Modelo De Tu Amor de Hechizera**_... Amo a Cooper y Blaine en ese fic... Fue de los primeros que leí y me encantó... Y tal vez lo usé demasiado como inspiración para Amor o Pasión, aunque realmente no tiene mucho que ver, si tiene bastante que ver... Si lo lees lo sabrás... Y eso es todo, creo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5: DEJARSE LLEVAR**_

Han pasado tres meses desde que Kurt y yo nos conocimos y la verdad es que estoy totalmente confundido. Me he dado cuenta de que nunca he estado enamorado y que no sé identificarlo. Sólo eso puede explicar que no tenga claro lo que siento por él... O por Elliot. No sé, cuando estoy con Kurt estoy feliz y relajado, me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con él y compartimos muchas cosas en común. Hace dos días me acarició el brazo y sentí un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando estoy con Elliot me siento más seguro... Sé que él siente algo por mí y no me desagradan sus atenciones. Es más afectuoso y cercano, tal vez algo que yo necesito... No estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de relaciones y con Kurt tengo la sensación de que estaríamos siempre distantes físicamente... No sé si eso eso es bueno.

He intentado hablar con Sam para que me ayude con mi confusión pero él me ha dicho, literalmente, que escuche a mi corazón. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Mi corazón no me dice nada... Y no tengo nadie más con quién hablar... Si le comento mis dudas a Dani, ella intentará que acabe con Elliot y si recurro a Rachel o Santana, querrán que esté con Kurt... ¡No sé que hacer! Creo que ha llegado el momento de pedir refuerzos y sé que ella me ayudará.

* * *

Voy con Brittany de la mano. Ella es la hija del socio de mi padre en uno de sus negocios. No son una familia conocida, realmente a mi padre le gustó la empresa de los Pierce, una editorial de libros de fantasía. Decidió invertir y se hizo con la mitad del negocio, ampliándolo. Desde entonces, Britt y yo somos amigos... Aunque hubo un momento en el que todos pensaban que éramos más. Evidentemente, fue antes de que saliera del armario.

Ella ha llegado desde Los Angeles a mi "rescate". Dicen que es idiota y estúpida, pero yo sé que es alguien muy inteligente. Siempre nos hemos entendido y... Bueno, ninguno de los dos me lo ha confesado pero siempre he pensado que entre ella y Sam hay mucha química... No hay más que ver las miradas que se dedican desde el aeropuerto.

Hemos quedado con todos en una cafetería para después ir al cine y cuando llegamos le presentamos a Brittany a Elliot, Kurt, Rachel, Santana y Dani. Quiero que ella me vea con todos para que me guíe sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos ya que yo soy incapaz de descifrarlos.

– ¿De qué os conocéis? – Elliot nos pregunta y yo me quedo congelado.

– Mi padre y el suyo trabajan juntos. – Britt me saca del problema.

– Sí, los tres nos conocemos desde pequeños. – Sam aclara, haciendo que todo cobre sentido, al menos para nuestros amigos. En ese momento me relajo.

Después de ese momento incómodo, vamos a ver la película y, cuando acaba, voy con mi amiga a buscar algo de beber porque tantas palomitas nos han dado sed. Noto la mirada de Sam siguiéndonos pero no me importa, no voy a decir nada que él no deba saber.

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Y bien qué? – Brittany me mira confundida.

– ¿Elliot o Kurt? – Necesito esa respuesta o voy a volverme loco.

– No lo sé, unicornio. Sólo tú tienes esa respuesta. – Ella me mira triste.

– Yo no la tengo. – Vale, estoy un poco desesperado.

– En ese caso, tómate tu tiempo. No tienes ninguna prisa... Sólo quiero que no tomes decisiones de las que luego te puedas arrepentir. – Ella me comenta justo antes de que llegue nuestro turno y pide dos botellines de agua.

* * *

La visita de Britt, aunque agradable, no me ha ayudado nada. Sigo sin saber qué hacer con mi vida amorosa. Hay momentos en las que creo que debería estar con Kurt y otros con Elliot.

He quedado con Elliot para hacer un trabajo y vendrá al apartamento que comparto con Sam. Mi amigo ha hecho planes para salir de aquí y dejarnos solos. Creo que va a salir con algunos de sus compañeros ya que, como no voy a salir de casa, sólo se necesita a un guardaespaldas que vigile el exterior. Me alegro que Sam tenga vida más allá de la mía, no me gusta que esté atado a las personas a las que yo conozco.

Elliot llega y le sonrío mientras le dejo pasar. No sé por qué me pongo nervioso, sólo vamos a hacer un trabajo. Después de dos horas, decidimos pedir una pizza para cenar. Cuando terminamos, recogemos todo y volvemos al salón para descansar viendo la televisión.

– ¿Y Sam? – Me mira realmente intrigado.

– Ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo. – Bueno, eso no es del todo mentira.

– En ese caso... ¿Tenemos tiempo para nosotros? – Los ojos azules del otro se fijan en mis labios claramente. ¡Está pensando en besarme! ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hago? ¿Me alejo? ¿Lo dejo que lo haga? ¿Aclaro ahora que no sé lo que siento por él? ¿O espero a después del beso por si eso me aclara mis sentimientos? Siento la boca seca y... ¡Ay! He humedecido mis labios con la lengua y parece que le ha gustado. Estoy nervioso, muy nervioso... ¿Qué hago, qué hago...?

...

¡Sus labios están sobre los míos! Debería moverlos, digo yo... Directamente meto mi lengua en su boca y descubro que sabe a pizza y cerveza... Normal, es lo que acabamos de cenar... Necesito respirar y me aparto un poco, no me apetecía romper la magia del momento pero el oxígeno es necesario.

– Elliot, yo... – No sé qué decir, no quiero que se haga ilusiones. No sé lo que siento por él, no lo tengo claro.

– Relájate, Blaine. No te estoy pidiendo que conozcas a mis padres, que nos casemos y elijamos los nombres de nuestros cuatro hijos. – Me siento aliviado con sus palabras, me alegra que quiera ir despacio... No, espera...

– ¡¿Cuatro hijos?! – Estoy aterrado. En qué está pensando... ¿Se está riendo? Mi miedo se transforma en enfado. ¿Se está riendo de mí?

– Te he dicho que te relajes. – Me dice entre risas. – No podemos estar enamorados, apenas nos hemos estado conociendo... Hay mucho que descubrir, mucho que avanzar todavía... Pero yo sé que siento algo por ti, que hay algo entre nosotros. Lo que sea, eso lo definirá el tiempo. Sin embargo, mientras lo descubrimos, podemos divertirnos juntos.

Sus palabras suenan sensatas y tiene razón, algo hay. Si tan sólo es atracción o es algo más sólo lo sabremos cuando pase el tiempo... De momento puedo disfrutar de su compañía y... Hoy estoy un poco despistado...

– ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo? – Vuelve a reírse de mí y pongo los ojos en blanco.

– De verdad... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inocente? ¡Claro que quiero acostarme contigo! Pero cuando los dos estemos listos. ¿Podrías relajarte y dejar de pensar cada movimiento? Déjate llevar...

Volvemos a besarnos e intento hacer lo que me ha pedido, aunque me cuesta. No soy virgen, he besado y me he acostado con chicos. Sin embargo, esto es nuevo para mí, nunca he sentido algo como ésto y me asusta porque no sé qué hacer.

* * *

Sam llega a casa por fin. Elliot se fue a las diez y son las doce de la noche. Llevo dos horas dando vueltas por todo el apartamento, esperándolo para contarle todo lo que ha pasado.

– ¿Qué pasa Blainey-Days?

– ¡Elliot y yo nos hemos besado!

Noto los brazos de mi mejor amigo rodeándome y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz. No tengo claros mis sentimientos pero sé que esto me gusta y me alegra la vida. Todo va mejorando, me encuentro más cómodo en NYADA, voy conociendo mejor Nueva York, tengo nuevos amigos...

– Sabía que pronto conquistarías a alguien, no hay quién se te resista.

– De momento no somos novios... Queremos darnos un tiempo, conocernos mejor y saber si podemos sentir algo más...

– Me parece bien. Has salido con muchos idiotas. Por favor, asegúrate que él no es uno de ellos.

Sam tiene razón, no soy bueno en el amor pero quiero intentarlo, quiero encontrar al amor de mi vida...


	7. Capítulo 6: Sebastian Smythe

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Siento no haber actualizado ayer pero cuando lo iba a hacer falló Internet y no pude hacerlo...Conseguí responder a vuestros comentarios pero no conseguí publicar... Pero bueno, hoy tenéis el capítulo... Espero que os guste...

**Manu,** muchas gracias. Si quieres que te recomiende más... Será dificil porque ahora leo más Seblaine y Blam pero hay alguno que está sin terminar pero que son muy buenos... Y siguen actualizándolos (aunque sea cada mucho tiempo). Twisted Fate y It's Not Baby Sitting son la perversión personalizada... Me encantan XD. Ya me dirás que te parecen los que te recomendé... Aguanta un poquito a Blelliot, no va a ser demasiado extenso... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 6: SEBASTIAN SMYTHE**_

Han pasado dos meses desde que "empecé" con Elliot... Bueno, no sé si realmente hemos empezado algo porque simplemente nos besamos y salimos alguna vez a solas, pero nada más. No nos dedicamos palabras cariñosas ni somos demasiado cariñosos frente a otros... Creo que Sam no nos a visto besarnos, con eso lo digo todo. Aun no estoy preparado ni para la etiqueta de "amigos con derechos". Sé que después de tanto tiempo debería saberlo, pero sigo teniendo dudas sobre lo que siento por él y por Kurt... Hasta que no esté del todo seguro, no daré ningún paso.

Estoy algo nervioso y no sé por qué. Tengo una sensación rara en el estómago y no desaparece. Hemos quedado en Callbacks con los chicos porque Kurt quiere presentarnos a un amigo suyo. Al parecer se conocen desde Ohio y viene a visitarlo. No sé por qué estoy nervioso, se supone que estoy con Elliot, no debería importarme tanto. No es como si quisiera agradar a sus amigos para que cuando esté con él no tener problemas... No, desde luego, no es por eso.

Sam ya está preparado y esperándome, como siempre. A pesar de que con mi nueva imagen no tengo que afeitarme ni pasar media hora con mi pelo, él sigue siendo más rápido que yo. No lo entiendo, la verdad. A veces creo que tiene algún truco que yo no conozco. Lo peor es que siempre se ve perfecto... Supongo que es la genética... Ser tan alto, guapo y hacer tanto deporte tiene sus recompensas... Aunque si yo hiciera tanto ejercicio como él no me vería así, eso seguro.

Llegamos al bar y veo a nuestros amigos. Elliot está hablando con Dani y Santana mientras que Rachel y Kurt hablan con... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! De los más de siete mil millones de personas que hay en la tierra... ¿Tenía que ser él? Miro a Sam y él también está tenso, sabe el gran problema que supone que él esté aquí...

Kurt nos ve y nos saluda con la mano, haciendo que todos se vuelvan hacia nosotros. ¡Genial! Ya no podemos escaparnos... Está bien, Blaine, hay que enfrentarse a este problema. Sabía que tarde o temprano ésto podría pasar. Aunque yo esperaba que fuera más tarde... Espero que no se tomen a mal que yo ocultara determinadas cosas de mi vida.

– Vamos. – Noto las manos de Sam sobre mis hombros cuando susurra esa palabra. Me conoce demasiado bien y sabe que estoy nervioso.

Llegamos a la mesa y Elliot se levanta para darme un beso en la mejilla. Después miro con nerviosismo al castaño que acompaña a Kurt.

– Blaine, Sam. Quiero presentaros a mi gran amigo Sebastian. – Mi amigo se vuelve hacia el otro y yo deseo que me trague la tierra, en este justo momento. ¿No podría haber un terremoto? ¿Tal vez un huracán? ¿Un apagón de luz? ¿Un incendio? Lo que sea... – Ellos son Blaine, un compañero de clase, y su mejor amigo Sam.

– Es un placer conoceros, chicos. – Sebastian pone su mano frente a nosotros para saludarlo... ¿Pero... qué?

– Un placer. – Sam se me adelanta pero me da un pequeño y disimulado golpe para que despierte de mi estado de confusión.

– U-Un placer.

* * *

Llevamos toda la noche riendo y divirtiéndonos junto a nuestros amigos y Sebastian. Resulta que el padre de Kurt es congresista y el padre de Sebastian, mi tío, es fiscal general. Por eso han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y se han hecho buenos amigos. Y yo... Bueno, creo que conozco a Bas desde hace mucho más tiempo que él. Mi madre y la suya son hermanas. No sé por qué no me ha descubierto, pero se lo agradezco.

De algún modo, aun no sé cómo, nos hemos quedado a solas. Él me mira con esos ojos que tanto odio, esos que me indican que va a pedirme algo a cambio de que guarde mi secreto. No es que sea mala persona, es sólo que su concepto de "favor" es muy diferente al mío.

– Así que... ¿Blaine? ¿Devon no era lo suficientemente bonito para ti? – Él se ríe de su propio chiste.

– Quería que dejaran de valorarme por el dinero de mi padre. No quería que nadie me relacionara con el chico que sale en las revistas y que tiene más dinero del que jamás podrá gastar.

– Siempre fuiste así, realmente no me sorprende que hayas tomado esta decisión. Por eso no te llamé para decirte que vendría a Nueva York, por si alguien nos recordaba en alguna de las muchas fotos que nos han tomado juntos. – Sé que quiere abrazarme y yo también. Somos primos y siempre hemos estado muy bien juntos, tenemos una gran relación.

– Gracias. Es muy importante para mí. Conseguir cosas por mí mismo es... Tengo amigos, éxito en NYADA... Alguien especial...

– ¿Qué? Blaine Devon Anderson ha encontrado a alguien especial... ¿En serio? ¿Quién? – Mi primo empezó a mirar alrededor para ver si localizaba al chico que me gustaba.

– Elliot...

– ¡No! Dev, alejate de él. – Bas me miró muy serio.

– ¿Por qué? – No lo entiendo. Él siempre me ha apoyado, por muy locas que hayan sido mis decisiones, siempre estuvo ahí, a mi lado.

– ¿Por qué qué? – Kurt se sentó junto a nosotros.

– Blaine quiere saber por qué no he venido a visitarte antes y tiene toda la razón, debería haber venido antes. No tengo excusa... Pero prometo venir más veces. – Sebastian Steeven Smythe es especialista en salir de este tipo de situaciones. A veces lo envidio por eso... Yo estaría tartamudeando, con mis manos sudorosas y las mejillas rojas... Sí, soy de esas personas a las que se les descubre enseguida cuando mienten. Aun no sé como he podido estar tantos meses ocultando mi verdadera identidad.

– Blaine tiene razón, deberías venir más. – Kurt hizo un puchero que lo hizo parecer adorable... No conocía esa faceta suya pero debo reconocer que me encanta. Se veía tan adorable... La verdad es que es una mezcla de adorabilidad y fuerza que me cuesta entender... ¿He dicho que es adorable?

Elliot se acerca a nosotros y me siento incómodo. Sebastian no ha podido explicarme por qué no debería estar con él pero confío plenamente en su criterio. Si Bas me dice que no, será por algo. Sin embargo, no sé como rechazarlo sin ser muy obvio delante de todos, por lo que dejo que todo siga igual. Sam nota mi incomodidad y me interroga con la mirada. Le hago un gesto y los dos vamos al baño para contarle todo.

– Yo no he notado nada. – Mi mejor amigo comenta avergonzado.

– No tenías por qué saberlo... Espero poder hablar con Bas para que me lo aclare...

– Hemos investigado su pasado y no hay nada raro... Un chico normal con una vida normal. – Sam confesó. Yo no conocía ese dato, no sabía que investigaban a mis posibles novios. – ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¿Realmente pensabas que no prestábamos atención a tus relaciones? Tu padre no quiere que nadie se aproveche de tu bondad y nosotros tenemos que asegurarnos de eso...

– No lo esperaba, la verdad.

– Dev... Deja de ser tan inocente... Hay personas que se dedican a dañar a los demás y yo, como miembro del equipo de seguridad, tengo que protegerte de esas personas. – Sam aclaró y yo lo miro a los ojos... No necesito que me diga que no le gusta esa parte de su trabajo. Aunque me doy cuenta de que hay algo que no me está contando y que tiene miedo... Es la primera vez que entre él y yo hay secretos... Debo decir que me incomoda un poco, sé que será por su trabajo pero eso no me agrada... Él y yo somos mejores amigos, como hermanos...

Intento relajarme un poco antes de volver con nuestros amigos pero no puedo hacerlo. Sé que no va a pasarme nada pero algo en la mirada de Sam me asusta... Y si a eso le añades el problema con Elliot y el secreto de Bas... Quiero que la noche acabe cuanto antes.

* * *

**N/A:** Cuantas preguntas... ¿Por qué Sebastian le dice que no esté con Elliot? ¿Qué oculta Sam? Si alguien acierta en su teoría, se lo confirmaré en privado... Hace mucho que no proponía dar spoilers...


	8. Capítulo 7: La verdad sobre Elliot

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Esto se pone interesante... Muy interesante... Espero que os guste...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 7: LA VERDAD SOBRE ELLIOT**_

Estoy muy nervioso, la verdad es que no me esperaba el mensaje de Sebastian. Va a volver a New Haven, donde estudia derecho en una de las más prestigiosas universidades del mundo, Yale. Pero antes, quiere verme para hablar seriamente de Elliot. La verdad es que no sé qué me querrá contar, pero si es algo malo, no tendré problema en alejarme. Elliot me gusta, sí, pero tampoco estoy enamorado de él ni nada. He estado pensando en mi relación con él desde que Bas me avisara hace dos días y he llegado a dos conclusiones. La primera es que si Kurt me hiciera algo de caso, no dudaría en dejar a Elliot. La segunda es que estoy con Elliot porque necesito sentirme amado ya que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que tuve mi última relación.

El timbre suena y sé quién es. Voy corriendo a abrir la puerta pero Sam me interrumpe.

– ¿Cuáles son las normas de esta casa? – Me pregunta.

– Que si tú estás en casa eres el que debe abrir la puerta. – Repito la norma que él me ha dicho cientos de veces durante estos días.

– En ese caso... ¿Dónde vas? – Él levanta la ceja y no puedo hacer nada más que poner los ojos en blanco.

– Sólo es Bas...

– Puede ser cualquiera, Blaine... – Sam comenta... La verdad es que se ha acostumbrado bastante bien a llamarme Blaine, algo que es increíble... Aunque a veces se le escapa llamarme Dev... Por suerte, sólo lo ha hecho en privado y después de nuestro encuentro con Seb... Creo que verlo le hizo recordar viejos tiempos...

Al final, yo tenía razón y era Sebastian. Él nos sonríe a los dos al entrar y finalmente nos damos un abrazo a tres. Hacía mucho que no estábamos así, ya que durante estos días Kurt o Santana habían estado con nosotros y no habíamos podido estar a solas.

– He tenido que mentir a Kurt y decirle que mi vuelo salía antes. Pero ésto es urgente... Cuéntame todo sobre tu relación con Elliot.

Mi primo se sienta y Sam y yo lo imitamos. Le cuento todo, desde cómo lo conocí hasta lo que hemos hecho esos días. Él escucha atento, sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción ante mis palabras.

– Ok, Dev... Te voy a contar una historia... Tal vez la conozcas pero... Bueno, te la voy a contar de todos modos. Hace dos años, mi compañero de habitación en Dalton se fue a veranear a los Hamptons*. Allí conoció a un chico de Nueva York llamado Elliot Gilbert que se parece demasiado al chico con el que estás saliendo...

– No somos novios. – Me siento en la obligación de corregir a Sebastian. Sé que está intentando ayudarme pero no quiero que confunda las cosas... Elliot me gusta pero no soy su novio y no creo que llegue a serlo nunca.

– Lo que sea. – El hace un gesto de indiferencia. – Lo que quería contarte es que éste chico se enamoró de él durante estas vacaciones. Elliot era atento, amable y educado. Siempre hacía lo que fuera necesario para complacerlo y parecía el chico perfecto. Sin embargo, cuando mi amigo estaba completamente enamorado, aprovechó para conseguir cosas. Nunca he sabido cuanto dinero gastó en él pero sé que fue mucho. El verano terminó y llegó el momento de separarse. Elliot quiso mantener una relación a distancia y mi compañero accedió. Al principio todo era normal pero pronto empezó a pedir dinero... No de manera clara, simplemente exponía cosas que necesitaba y mi amigo las conseguía para él. Los padres de mi amigo lo descubrieron y le recortaron la asignación semanal. Cuando él ya no pudo pagarle los caprichos, Elliot lo dejó. Había obtenido todo lo que quería de él.

Está bien, las palabras de mi primo me hacen pensar. Realmente no puedo imaginarme a Elliot así. No sé que decir...

– Tal vez fue la distancia lo que terminó con su relación...

– No seas ingenuo Dev. De verdad que hay gente mala, tú lo sabes porque lo has sufrido. No dejes que Elliot juegue contigo. Puedes seguir coqueteando con él si te parece pero no le des o prestes dinero, a ver donde llega vuestra relación. – Seb dice y entonces me doy cuenta de una cosa.

– No me ha pedido nada y ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

– Ojalá que sea como dices, yo te doy la información y espero que seas precavido. Te quiero primito.

– Yo también te quiero.

Los dos nos abrazamos y se despide de mí para irse al aeropuerto.

* * *

Mi relación con Elliot ha cambiado irremediablemente. Ya no lo veo de la misma manera e incluso me resulta incómodo estar junto a él. Sin embargo, Sam me ha dicho que no debo romper con él, al menos de momento. No sabemos si realmente conoce mi verdadera identidad pero tememos que, de ser así, me descubra sólo por despecho.

Aun así hay algo que me preocupa. Sé que Sam me está ocultando cosas y me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas en su comportamiento que ahora me llaman la atención. Cuando entramos a algún lugar, mira alrededor como si buscara a alguien, cuando estamos caminando en la calle comprueba su espalda constantemente...

Aun así, hoy estoy contento... Elliot tiene algo familiar y Dani y Santana estan en una cena romántica. Es la noche libre de mi mejor amigo y se ha ido con una chica que conoció en una cafetería hace poco... Y Rachel tenía su primera cita con Brody así que... Kurt y yo vamos a pasar la noche a solas. Sé que no debería emocionarme porque sólo es una salida de amigos pero... Bueno, no puedo evitar sentirme ilusionado.

Los dos vamos al cine a ver una película y después a cenar... No sé por qué me siento tan bien. Los dos estamos sentados en un restaurante esperando a que nos sirvan la comida.

– ¿Qué pasa entre Elliot y tú? Últimamente se os ve algo distantes.

Me quedo totalmente sorprendido con sus palabras. Yo no me había dado cuenta de eso, pensaba que todo parecía normal.

– Nada... Es sólo que... Nunca he tenido las cosas claras, ¿sabes? Yo no sé que he sentido por Elliot... ¿Atracción? La cuestión es que me estoy dando cuenta de que no es nada más...

– Creo que Elliot tampoco está enamorado de ti. Nunca os he visto...

Mi amigo no terminó la frase pero sé a lo que se refería. Elliot y yo parecemos más amigos que se besan que realmente enamorados.

– Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo que decidamos terminar con todo.

– No lo entiendo. Si lo tienes tan claro... ¿Por qué no acabas con todo? No creo que le rompas el corazón...

Miro atentamente a Kurt. Sé que sus palabras son ciertas pero hay algo más, algo que no me está contando. ¿Qué me oculta? No me extraña que Sam diga que soy la persona más despistada del mundo. Últimamente tengo la sensación de que todos tienen más información de la que yo tengo.

– Lo haré en algún momento... Pero de momento... No creo que lo haga... No tengo motivo para no seguir haciendo lo que hago... ¿O lo tengo?

De repente me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir... ¿Acabo de darle la oportunidad a Kurt para que se me declare? No sé en qué estaba pensando, la verdad es que nunca pensé que tendría el valor de hacer ésto... Si él dice que sí, no dudaría en lanzarme a sus brazos. No me importa nada más... Tal vez sí esté enamorado de Hummel después de todo.

– No, claro que no...

* * *

_* Los Hamptons son una zona de vacaciones para personas ricas que se sitúa en el Este de Long Island en el estado de Nueva York._

* * *

_**N/A:** Esto se pone interesante... ¿No creeis? ¿Romperá definitivamente Blaine con Elliot? ¿Kurt siente algo por Blaine? ¿Cuál será el primero en declararse sus sentimintos? ¿Hará algo Elliot cuando descubra lo que está pasando? ¿Qué oculta Sam?_


	9. Capítulo 8: ¿Y si Kurt es el indicado?

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Esto se pone interesante... Muy interesante... Espero que os guste...

Manuu, muchas gracias. Pronto sucederá lo que estás esperando, ten un poco de paciencia... Gracias por tus recomendaciones de fics Klaine pero debo reconocer que no las voy a leer. Sigo leyendo Klaine (y también dejo de leer fics Klaine a mitad por diversos motivos, aunque podría resumirse en dos, actitud de Kurt o Blaine malo). Bring Me To Life lo empecé a leer pero lo dejé (no recuerdo por qué, he dejado de leer tantos Klaine que no recuerdo el motivo exacto, pero te aseguro que tuve alguno). The Pain Of Love tiene una "advertencia" de Blaine BadBoy y... He leído demasiados fics de ese estilo (he leído hasta Blaine maltratador o a Blaine violando a Kurt!) Pero sinceramente, no me gustan. He leído fics de estilos muy diferentes pero ha habido muchos que no me gustan... Los escritores Klaine suelen ser KurtLovers y todo se centra en él, siendo perfecto en todo lo que hace o la víctima de Blaine (por norma general). Yo siempre he dicho que soy más Blainer que cualquier otra cosa, no hace tanto era una Klainer más pero todo ha cambiado... Esto es como si yo te recomendara Seblaine o Blam... Sobre todo, como si te recomendara leer Amor Inesperado, un Seblaine mío donde Kurt es el "malo", estoy segura de que no te agradaría... Bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 8: ¿Y SI KURT ES EL INDICADO?**_

Ha llegado Acción de Gracias y eso significa que estoy en Los Angeles. La verdad es que extraño mi barba, mis gafas y mis rizos... ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Supongo que es por la libertad que siento siendo Blaine en vez de Devon. No es que odie ser Devon, simplemente me siento que tengo que pretender ser alguien que realmente no soy.

Ver a mi padre y mi hermano siempre es algo que me encanta, pero también supone reuniones con socios, paparazzis y tener que estar siempre perfecto. Mi vida volverá a llenarse de sonrisas fingidas, personas de las que apenas conozco sus nombres y gente a la que sólo le agrada mi dinero.

Por suerte, siempre tendré las noches para relajarme y ser yo mismo. Y además, si es Acción de Gracias significa que es la gran fiesta de los Anderson y muchas de las personas que son importantes en nuestra vida están invitados. Yo estoy esperando a que venga alguno de mis amigos, ésto está muy aburrido. Me gustaría que Kurt me viera así... ¿Le gustaría o le parecería demasiado estirado?

– ¡Unicornio! – Brittany se acerca a mí. Está preciosa con su vestido rosa y su pelo recogido.

– ¿Cómo estás?

– Feliz por verte. Se te echa de menos... ¿Y Sam? – Ella me pregunta algo... ¿tímida?

– Va a cenar con Mary pero vendrá después a la fiesta. Yo preferiría estar con ellos ahora, la verdad.

– Yo también... – Mi amiga mira al horizonte, perdida en sus pensamientos.

– Britt... ¿Te gusta Sam?

Ella me mira a los ojos y sé que la pregunta la ha sorprendido. Pero quiero saber la verdad. Si a ella le gusta Sam y a Sam le gusta ella, no sé por qué no están juntos.

– Sí... – ¿Ha suspirado?

– ¡Tienes que declararte! Díselo, esta noche.

– No es tan sencillo, vivimos en distintas ciudades y apenas podemos pasar tiempo juntos. – Ella pone un gesto de tristeza que me rompe el corazón. Britt siempre es alegre y divertida, tal vez yo pueda hacer algo.

Busco a mi padre entre la multitud y lo encuentro hablando con unos socios. Espero a cierta distancia hasta que acaba la conversación y en ese momento, me acerco a él.

– Devon, ¿todo bien?

– Sí, papá. Todo bien... Estaba pensando... Yo me voy a quedar a vivir en Nueva York para trabajar en Broadway por lo que Sam también se quedará allí para protegerme...

– Eso es innegociable, necesitas un guardaespaldas. – Mi padre se muestra tajante. No es que yo no quiera tener mi guardaespaldas, siempre que sea Sam, lo quiero a mi lado... Además, sonará egoísta pero sé que es la única manera de tener a mi mejor amigo en Nueva York. Lo que no entiendo es su obsesión con mi seguridad.

– Lo sé. Es sólo que... ¿Hay alguna manera de que Brittany también viaje a Nueva York?

– ¿No tienes suficiente con Sam? ¿También quieres a Brittany? Te advierto que Sebastian será imposible, es muy feliz en Yale. – Mi padre se ríe... Vale, tal vez he sido demasiado dependiente de Sam y Britt durante toda mi vida, sobre todo de Sam, pero... Ellos me hacen ser yo mismo, evitan que me vuelva loco en este mundo tan superficial. El dinero no es lo mas importante, yo preferiría no tenerlo pero contar con mis amigos antes que tenerlo y estar sin ellos.

– Lo siento, no debí pedírtelo... – Me avergüenza parecer un niño malcriado.

– Estaba trabajando en ello antes de que me lo pidieras. Los Pierce y yo vamos a abrir una editorial de libros infantiles en Nueva York. Teníamos pensado que ella empezara ahí para que fuera subiendo escalones hasta que consiga ser la presidenta y, con el tiempo, que ella se haga cargo del negocio familiar... Su padre se jubilará en algún momento, ¿no?

No puedo evitar abrazarlo. Me hace feliz que él piense en mis amigos y que luche porque estemos juntos siempre. Sabe lo importante que son para mí por lo que sé que él jamás los dejará caer, algo que me alegra. No me gustaría que ninguno tuviera algún problema.

* * *

La fiesta está en el momento más concurrido. Todos están allí y empiezo a sentirme algo agobiado por la cantidad de personas que quieren saludarme y hablar conmigo. No me gusta tener que fingir interés por la nueva canción que han aprendido a tocar al piano las gemelas Gates. Sé que todos saben que me gusta la música, pero ellas tienen seis años y las escuché hace meses, no tienen ningún talento.

Cooper se acerca a mí para rescatarme de esa conversación aburrida, tan elegante como siempre y me hace un gesto para que lo acompañe, disculpándose de los mayores por "robarme" de ellos... ¡Por Dios, Cooper, "róbame siempre que quieras!

Me lleva hasta el jardín donde me esperan Britt, Sam y Bas... Los tres llevan una copa de champán en la mano y sobre la mesa hay otras dos, que pronto deduzco que serán para nosotros. Ha llegado el momento cumbre de la noche, ese que es mi favorito por encima de todos.

– Es el momento de dar las gracias. – Mi hermano anuncia tan ceremonioso como siempre. En ese aspecto se parece mucho a papá. – Yo quiero agradecer que mi hermano está siguiendo su sueño, que a mí cada vez me va mejor en mi trabajo y que somos felices.

– Yo quiero agradecer que me aceptaron en Yale y que el divorcio de mis padres ha sido más pacífico de lo que pensaba. – Brittany pasa su brazo por los hombros de mi primo para consolarlo.

– Yo quiero agradecer que, pase lo que pase, todos los años estamos aquí, juntos. – Mi amiga comenta feliz.

– Yo quiero agradecer que tengo una familia magnífica. – Sam añade y yo lo abrazo.

– Yo quiero agradecer que mi vida es perfecta gracias a vosotros.

Todos brindamos y sé que estamos emocionados, como cada año en este momento. Esta tradición la empezó mi madre cuando mi hermano y yo éramos sólo unos niños, yo ni siquiera recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos. Quería que tuviéramos un pequeño momento familiar dentro de la locura de esta fiesta. Con los años, Sam, Brittany y Sebastian se fueron añadiendo al ritual. El primer año tras la muerte de mi madre, mi padre siguió acompañándonos pero después se apartó también, alegando que era el momento de que fuera algo nuestro. Realmente creo que simplemente es que le recuerda demasiado a ella... Yo también la extraño mucho, sobre todo en momentos como este. Ella era perfecta, ojalá yo me pareciera más a ella.

– Sinceramente, espero que el año que viene seamos más... – Brittany comenta. – Me agradó Kurt y, ahora que sabemos que Elliot no es una opción...

– Que tengamos dudas sobre las intenciones de Elliot no significa que Kurt y yo...

– ¿Y si Kurt es el indicado? ¿Qué mensaje le estás mandando? Él sabe que no sientes nada por Elliot y que, aun así sigues con él... Tal vez sea el momento de que arriesgues y sigas a tu corazón. – Ella insiste.

La verdad es que creo que tiene razón, estoy siendo un cobarde. Siempre he querido encontrar al amor de mi vida pero si no me arriesgo, puede que nunca lo consiga. No sé si Kurt será el indicado, pero si nunca lo intento, jamás lo sabré.


	10. Capítulo 9: Sé lo que quiero

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Esto se pone interesante... Muy interesante... Espero que os guste...

**Manuu**, muchas gracias. Pronto, muy pronto tendreis Klaine... Sí leo Klaine, pero no cualquier Klaine... Tiene que reunir determinadas características para que me guste. Como tú has dicho, suele ser muy injusto para Blaine y yo soy Blainer, no Klainer... Dejó de gustarme Klaine cuando se convirtió en una relación enfermiza en la que Kurt hace lo que le da la gana y Blaine hace lo que le da la gana... a Kurt. Kurt necesita espacio, tiene espacio después de haberle negado eso mismo a Blaine. Kurt necesita un novio modelo independientemente de si se siente bien o tiene problemas de ansiedad o baja autoestima, lo importante es lo que Kurt necesite... No pueden convivir juntos pero esos problemas se solucionan con Kurt mandando todo a la m... Bueno, mejor paro... No quiero más problemas... Bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 9: SÉ LO QUE QUIERO**_

Estoy en una cafetería esperando a Elliot. Quiero dejarle claro que lo nuestro es imposible, que mis sentimientos, en vez de avanzar, van retrocediendo. Tengo miedo de que me descubra pero no puedo seguir con una relación que no deseo sólo por miedo. Si me descubre, haré frente a las consecuencias con la cabeza alta. No he hecho nada malo, no hay nada por lo que puedan condenarme.

Estoy muy nervioso, más de lo que lo he estado jamás y sé que no va a ser fácil pero quiero estar libre para centrarme en la segunda parte de mi plan, conquistar a Kurt Hummel. No sé qué será más difícil, romper el corazón de Elliot o conseguir el amor de Kurt, pero tengo energía para todo.

Veo que Elliot llega a la cafetería y me hace un gesto para que entienda que va a pedir el café y que, en cuanto se lo den, vendrá a la mesa. Mi pierna empieza a moverse y mis manos están sudando... Bueno, tal vez no tengo tanta fuerza como pensaba. Mi amigo se sienta frente a mí y estira el brazo para llegar a mi mano pero yo la retiro rápidamente. No quiero que me toque, temo que si lo hace seré incapaz de confesarle lo que tengo que decirle.

– ¿Va todo bien? – Él me pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Sospecha que algo no va bien y yo sé que no le agrada.

– Quiero ser sincero contigo.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Yo... Se supone que empezamos a pasar tiempo para que tú y yo nos conociéramos y nos enamoráramos pero... Yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti... La atracción ha desaparecido y sólo te veo como un amigo... No quiero perder tu amistad pero entenderé si necesitas algo de espacio.

Lo miro a los ojos y sé que está dolido. Yo pensaba que ese sentimiento de incomodidad era mutuo pero parece que no es así. Le he roto el corazón y eso es algo que no me gusta.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido para que cambies de opinión?

– No ha sido nada en especial. – Mentira, sé que has jugado con el corazón de alguien por su dinero pero no puedo decirte eso, ¿verdad? – Las cosas simplemente se han enfriado. Me gustaría haber tenido claros mis sentimientos antes de haber dejado que ésto pasara porque así no te habría dañado. No te habría dado falsas esperanzas ni habría coqueteado contigo... Lo siento, de verdad.

– ¿Hay otra persona? – Él me pregunta y yo no sé que responder. Sé que debería ser sincero pero no quiero hacerlo. No quiero que sepa que me gusta Kurt... No quiero que intente sabotear mis planes de conquistarlo y no confío en sus celos o su enfado. Puede intentar hacerme daño o sabotearme para que esté con él.

– No... – Niego con la cabeza pero sé que si me conoce un poco, me habrá descubierto la mentira... ¿Por qué no sabré mentir? ¿Dónde está Sam cuando se le necesita? ¡Cierto! Hoy tenía la tarde libre y es Garcia el que me vigila desde otra mesa.

– Será mejor que me vaya... Ya nos veremos...

Elliot se levanta y me deja aquí sólo. Yo no sé que hacer el resto de la tarde así que llamo a Sam, tal vez podamos salir un rato o hacer algo de turismo.

* * *

Soy libre y eso es algo que me encanta. Elliot y yo seguimos viéndonos porque tenemos los mismos amigos pero ya no es lo mismo. Todos saben que lo que fuera que teníamos ha acabado y últimamente Kurt está más cerca de mí que nunca. Sobra decir que estoy encantado. Saber que él no me está apartando cuando coqueteo con él es gratificante... ¿Será que él también quiere lo mismo que yo?

De todos modos, quiero hacer las cosas bien con él. Voy a ir despacio, nada de apresurar las cosas. Primero pasaremos tiempo juntos... Mucho tiempo juntos. Y en eso estamos ahora... Por eso he quedado con él, aunque esta vez no he podido librarme de Sam y lo hemos ocultado como una salida de amigos. Rachel, Santana, Sam, él y yo... La verdad es que entiendo a mi amigo, si sigo teniendo "estas citas", él va a acabar por quedarse sin trabajo.

Estamos en el apartamento HummelPezBerry... Sí, sé que el nombre es horroroso pero es como los han bautizado... Estamos viendo una película, Dirty Dancing, Kurt y yo compartimos uno de los sillones, las chicas otro y Sam está sentado en el suelo. La película es romántica y de verdad me gustaría que estuviéramos solos para aprovechar el ambiente.

Aunque parece que no es necesario... ¡Kurt se ha tumbado sobre mi pecho! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¿Muestro algo de cariño hacia él? ¿Respeto su espacio? ¿Hago como si no pasara nada?

– ¡Relájate! Sólo somos tú y yo... El resto no importa. – Él me susurra... Creo que no ha entendido el motivo de mi incomodidad... Al final decido pasar mi brazo por su cintura y me doy cuenta de que sonríe en mi pecho. Mi corazón se detiene y se acelera al mismo tiempo, si es que eso es posible.

Noto las miradas de Rachel, Santana y Sam pero no me importan. Lo único que me importa es que Kurt está junto a mí y que por primera vez parecemos algo más que amigos. No sé que pasará pero no tengo miedo, estoy muy tranquilo.

* * *

Estoy ayudando a Kurt a recoger las cosas ya que Santana se fue a buscar a Dani y Rachel alegó que una actriz de Broadway no debería hacer cosas como limpiar... No sé por qué le hacemos caso, según esa teoría, Kurt y yo tampoco deberíamos limpiar. Sam ha desaparecido porque no quería ser una molestia y debo reconocer que se lo agradezco.

Él y yo no hablamos pero no me siento incómodo por eso. Yo sé que estamos mejor de lo que jamás podría haber pensado.

Kurt pone algo de jabón en mi nariz y se ríe y yo... Lo único que puedo hacer es agarrarlo por la cintura y "amenazarlo con el bote de ketchup. El ríe mientras suplica piedad y yo dejo el bote sobre la mesa y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas. Me encanta su risa y haré cualquier cosa para escucharla siempre.

* * *

Llega el momento de despedirnos y Sam dice un rápido adiós antes de salir por la puerta. Nuevamente quiere darnos algo de privacidad. Kurt me mira a los ojos con admiración y yo siento que todo estará bien.

– Bueno... – Él susurra.

– Bueno. – No sé que más decir y me apoyo en la puerta que está abierta. – Me lo he pasado muy bien.

– Yo también.

El silencio vuelve a estar entre nosotros. No lo entiendo, hasta ahora nunca habíamos estado así. Parecemos nerviosos y tímidos cuando estamos a solas. No sé que hacer, no sé que decir.

– Mañana nos vemos. – Me despido y él se acerca nuevamente y me besa en la mejilla. Siento sus labios sobre mi piel y mi estómago se llena de mariposas.

– Adiós. – El susurra en mi oído y yo salgo de allí. Sam me mira con una sonrisa y yo no digo nada. Sé que mi cara confiesa todo pero ponerlo en palabras sería realmente difícil. Es oficial, Blaine Devon Anderson está enamorado.


	11. Capítulo 10: El primer beso

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Esto se acerca al gran momento...

**Manuu**, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste. Bueno... Tu comentario no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa ahora... Claro que no... *Darri intenta disimular*

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 10: EL PRIMER BESO**_

Un mes... ¡Un mes ha pasado ya! Apenas he estado con Elliot y duele... No porque sienta algo especial por él, simplemente echo de menos a mi amigo... Sin embargo, soy feliz gracias a Kurt. No hemos hecho gran cosa, sólo algún beso en la mejilla, miradas y sonrisas. Sí, parecemos dos adolescentes descubriendo el amor pero... ¿Acaso tenemos prisa?

Bueno, algo sí. Se acerca navidad y mañana vuelvo unos días a Los Angeles mientras él estará en Ohio... Vamos a estar muy lejos, ¿no? Sé que sólo será por unos días pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal... Quiero pasar con él todo el tiempo posible.

Por eso hoy me he afeitado ya que nada más llegar a mi ciudad natal voy a tener que asistir a una de las reuniones de los socios. Tengo la mitad de las acciones de la empresa que poseía mi madre y eso hace que mi presencia en esas reuniones sea necesaria.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento, Kurt me mira sorprendido. Es la primera vez que ve mi cara libre de barba. Espero que no me reconozca, quiero tener más tiempo como Blaine antes de volver a ser Devon.

– ¿Y ese cambio de look? – Kurt me pregunta mientras caminamos al salón y nos acomodamos en los sillones como cada vez que pasamos tiempo allí.

– Yo... A mi padre no le gusta que lleve barba. – ¡Mala excusa! ¿Qué me pasa cuando estoy con él? Yo lo sé, me enamoré. Y esta vez sí es definitivo. Es tan perfecto...

– A mí también me gustas más sin barba.

¿Qué? ¡Oh no! ¡Me va a besar! Giro un poco la cabeza para que nuestras narices no choquen, me humedezco los labios para que estén más suaves y me voy acercando a él despacio. Sólo puedo verlo a él aunque sé que no estamos solos, para mí no existe nada más que él. Agarro con dulzura sus caderas y por fin tengo lo que más ansiaba. Sus labios tocan los míos de forma suave y delicada. Sus manos se ponen en mi mejillas y sé que está disfrutando de algo que no habría podido sentir antes. Sus labios saben deliciosos y soy incapaz de describir todo lo que siento.

– ¡Joder!

Kurt se separa de mí ante el grito de Santana... Empieza a no caerme muy bien la chica... ¿Quién le da derecho de romper el momento mágico que se había creado? ¿Es que no tiene ningún remordimiento por fastidiarnos nuestro primer beso juntos? ¡Pero en qué está pensando!

– Vete a la mierda. – Kurt responde a su amiga y vuelve a besarme, esta vez con más pasión. Su lengua entra en mi boca y yo me siento como si estuviera en el cielo. Antes de que me de cuenta, él se ha sentado en mis piernas y me tiene completamente a su merced. Sinceramente, no me importa, confío plenamente en él.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Mantenerlo para todos los públicos! – Ahora es Sam el que nos interrumpe y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

– Eso tiene solución. – Kurt dice mientras se levanta y extiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del sillón. Lo hago sin estar muy seguro de lo que va a pasar pero no me preocupa.

Los dos nos tumbamos en su cama, yo sobre él, y volvemos a juntar nuestros labios. Yo... Creo que he muerto y me encuentro en el cielo... ¿No me crees? Todo es tan perfecto que no puede ser real. Kurt es tan perfecto que no puede ser real.

Me dejo llevar y pongo mis manos por debajo de su camiseta. Sé que no debería, que es muy pronto, pero no me puedo resistir. Todo es tan hermoso.

– Blaine... – Él aparta la cara para intentar hablar y yo paso a besarle el cuello... ¡Su piel es deliciosa! ¡Podría estar horas así! – Blaine, por favor. Creo que vamos muy rápido.

– Lo siento. – Rápidamente me aparto... No quiero presionarlo ni que se sienta obligado a hacer algo que no quiera. No es un capricho, no es una persona que no me importe.

– Entiendo que te has dejado llevar pero yo... – Sus mejillas se sonrojan y no entiendo qué es lo que le tiene tan preocupado. – Yo soy virgen... De echo, el de hoy ha sido mi primer beso. El único gay que había conocido antes de llegar a Nueva York era Sebastian y... Bueno, comprenderás que no quería nada con él... Yo soy un romántico y... Bueno, será mejor que saque las manos de ahí, no quiero que se incomode.

– Sh... – No necesito que me lo diga. Lo entiendo. – Esperaremos todo lo que necesites. Pero debo ser sincero contigo, yo no soy virgen... He estado con un par de chicos, Los Angeles es más liberal. Aunque te aseguro que ninguno ha sido algo realmente importante, no sentí por ellos nada parecido a lo que siento por ti.

Vuelvo a besarlo en los labios con suavidad, no quiero que se sienta presionado. Después de eso, nos quedamos allí, mirándonos y sonriéndonos con dulzura. Todo era nuevo para él y yo lo notaba. Nunca he estado con alguien menos experimentado que yo, espero no hacerlo sentir incómodo.

* * *

– ¡Blaine! – El grito de Sam me despierta y me doy cuenta de que no estoy en mi habitación. El brazo de Kurt aprieta mi cintura y nuestros cuerpos se juntan aun más. – ¡Blaine! ¡Son las seis! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto!

¡¿Qué?!

Me levanto corriendo y me miro en el espejo para peinarme. No necesito vestirme porque anoche no llegué a quitarme la ropa, sólo los zapatos. Me vuelvo y sonrío hacia Kurt antes de acercarme y ponerme sobre mis manos y rodillas en la cama para darle un suave beso en los labios que él responde inmediatamente.

Me siento tan feliz de pensar que estoy con él y que soy el primero en besarlo y en acariciarlo... Sé que para él las cosas no han debido ser fáciles pero quiero hacerlo feliz también.

Anoche no pasó nada entre nosotros, simplemente nos quedamos dormidos entre caricias. No había dormido tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo. Espero que no haya sido demasiado para él, es decir... No tiene nada de experiencia y tal vez esto va muy deprisa para él pero... No sé como preguntarlo...

– Te veré a la vuelta. Que lo pases muy bien en Ohio.

Vuelvo a besarlo sin dejar que me responda, no sé que más hacer y... ¡No puedo resistirme! Sus labios son adictivos.

– Antes de que te vayas... Tengo que preguntarte algo. – Él se sonroja y yo siento mariposas en el estómago, me gustaría poder seguir viéndolo así toda mi vida. Asiento para que pregunte lo que quiera. – ¿Puedo decirle a mi padre que tengo novio o no estamos ahí todavía?

– Creo que no puedes decirle a tu padre... ¡Debes decírselo! Sé que aun es pronto pero tiene que saberlo. Espero que cuando llegue el momento podamos llevarnos bien pero, hasta ese momento, él debe saber que ya no estás solo, que hay alguien que está cuidando de ti.

Acaricio su mejilla mientras él sonríe complacido.

– Eres todo un príncipe de Disney.

Estoy convencido de que ahora soy yo el que se sonroja.

– ¡Blaine! Si no vienes me iré sin ti.

Sam siempre estropea los mejores momentos... ¿Por qué le dejé que viniera a Nueva York conmigo?

– No te irás sin mí. – Le respondo, sé que está al otro lado de la cortina pero que no entra por si no estamos vestidos. Kurt a mi lado comienza a reírse y yo lo imito. – Me tengo que ir. Espero hablar contigo estos días.

– Yo pienso llamarte todos los días. – ¿Eso ha sonado como una amenaza?

– Eso espero...

Salgo del apartamento a toda velocidad. Un taxi nos está esperando, al parecer Sam lo ha arreglado todo para que nos lleve al aeropuerto. Estoy deseando contarle a mi padre y hermano la nueva noticia.


	12. Capítulo 11: Felicidad

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Cambio de día del fic. El objetivo es pasarlo a los domingos...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 11: FELICIDAD**_

Es oficial, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Kurt y yo llevamos dos meses oficialmente saliendo. Dos meses han pasado desde nuestro primer beso y me alegra poder seguir en esta burbuja de felicidad que me impide quitar la sonrisa de mi boca. Mi padre sabe que estoy saliendo con un chico maravilloso y está contento porque me ve feliz... ¿Cuántas veces he dicho feliz en este rato? Bueno, es que no tengo otra palabra para describirlo, soy feliz...

Kurt y yo vamos muy despacio en cuanto a las demostraciones físicas de nuestro amor pero a mí no me importa. Nuestro mayor avance fue ayer mismo, cuando los dos nos frotamos juntos con la ropa puesta. No puedo creer que sintiera más placer que muchas de las veces en las que he tenido sexo. Supongo que eso es lo que hace el amor, convierte todo en algo maravilloso y perfecto.

Sin embargo, además de feliz estoy nervioso. Burt Hummel ha decidido venir a visitar a su hijo y eso supondrá mi presentación oficial al padre de mi novio... Bueno, estoy muy nervioso, espero que Blaine Anderson sea lo suficientemente bueno para su hijo... He de reconocer que he estado tentado a contarle a Kurt la verdad sobre mi vida. Sin embargo, he decidido no hacerlo todavía porque... Bueno, en estos momentos mi motivo principal para hacerlo sería que su padre sepa la verdad y con eso tenga una mejor impresión de mí. Creo que mi novio se merece que se lo diga porque quiero que me conozca por completo y no porque quiera impresionar a su padre.

Brittany y Sam han estado toda la mañana intentando lidiar con mi nerviosismo. Los dos son un gran apoyo y mi amiga acaba de instalarse en Nueva York. Todo es tan reciente que esta tarde, mientras yo estoy con Kurt y su padre, Sam estará ayudándola a preparar su apartamento. No sé por qué ella no ha querido vivir con nosotros, tenemos sitio de sobra para ella pero... Bueno, es Brittany y a veces es mejor dejarse llevar con ella, seguro que tiene una buena razón y no es algo extraño como creo.

Me he pasado dos horas eligiendo la ropa. Sé que la primera impresión es importante, así que me he afeitado para la ocasión. Sé que a Kurt le gusto más así pero todavía no estoy listo para que alguien descubra quién soy en NYADA. Además, prefiero contárselo primero a Kurt.

Llego al restaurante donde me voy a encontrar con ellos y uno de los camareros me avisa de que no han llegado todavía, así que me siento en la barra a esperar. Soy un maniático en este aspecto, siempre me han enseñado que las primeras impresiones son importantes. Cinco minutos después llegan ellos y Kurt sonríe inmediatamente al verme. Se acercan a mí y ese es el momento en el que las cosas se salen de mi control. Mi novio me besa en los labios y eso no me ayuda a agradarle a su padre. No creo que una demostración de afecto en público sea algo que consiga que su padre me acepte como novio de su hijo. Sin embargo, me relajo un poco al ver la sonrisa del señor Hummel.

– Papá, él es Blaine. Mi maravilloso novio.

Vale, me ha hecho sonrojar pero... ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Esa presentación ha sido un gran halago para mí.

– Encantado de conocerte, chico. – Él tiende la mano y yo la estrecho con firmeza.

– Encantado de conocerlo, señor Hummel. – "Educación ante todo"... Parece que mi madre me está recordando esa frase que tanto escuchaba de pequeño. Siempre intentó que fuera el perfecto caballero.

– Nada de llamarme señor Hummel, llámame Burt.

– ¿Nos sentamos? – Kurt acude a mi rescate y se lo agradezco con la mirada. El sujeta mi mano con firmeza para tranquilizarme antes de sentarnos

* * *

La comida con los Hummel ha sido perfecta y después le hemos enseñado a Burt las mejores zonas de Nueva York. Al parecer, era la primera vez en la ciudad para el mayor. Después hemos ido a cenar y ahora nos encontramos en mi apartamento, viendo una película, aunque realmente está olvidada mientras hablamos de diversas cosas.

Sam pasará el fin de semana con Brittany oficialmente para que Burt pueda dormir en su habitación ya que en el apartamento de Kurt hay demasiada gente. La verdad es que mi amigo hará alguna ronda de vigilancia fuera del apartamento, no piensa alejarse de mí por tanto tiempo. ¡Ni que fuera a pasarme algo! Somos ricos pero mi familia ha estado segura siempre, no ha pasado nada que pueda indicar que esté en verdadero peligro.

– Creo que me voy a dormir. – Burt comenta mientras se levanta y luego mira a su hijo. – Vosotros podéis quedaros un rato más. ¿Te quedarás aquí a dormir?

– No lo había pensado... – Kurt me mira a mí y yo frunzo el ceño.

– Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí. Puedes dormir en la habitación y yo dormiré en el sofá, no hay ningún problema...

– Puedes dormir con Kurt, no voy a decir nada. Sois adultos responsables y ni puedo ni quiero prohibiros nada. Sois jóvenes y estáis enamorados. – Burt nos guiña el ojo y se va a dormir. Yo me quedo mirando a mi novio... ¿Acaso será una trampa? ¿Entrará a la habitación para comprobar que hacemos?

– Relájate. Te has ganado a mi padre. Eres perfecto para mí y él lo ha comprobado. Confía en ti... Si no fuera así, me habría llevado a mi apartamento.

Kurt se levanta después de decirme eso y extiende su mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo. Los dos caminamos sin soltarnos hasta mi habitación y nos preparamos para dormir.

En la cama dejamos que nuestro amor se materialice en forma de besos y caricias. Esta noche estoy decidido a no traspasar ningún límite. No quiero que Burt piense que no soy bueno para su hijo.

– Gracias Blaine. Has hecho todo lo posible para agradarle a mi padre. – Kurt susurra después de acomodarse entre mis brazos para dormir. Me encanta esta postura. Su cabeza está sobre mi corazón y estoy seguro de que escucha los latidos de mi corazón, una de sus manos está sobre mi pecho para que no me pueda escapar fácilmente. Nuestras piernas están enredadas y nuestros pies se dan calor mutuamente en esta fría noche de febrero.

– Eres importante para mí y no quiero que tu padre piense mal de mí. Quiero que seas feliz y para eso sé que es necesario que él y yo tengamos buena relación. Y yo voy a trabajar todo lo que sea necesario para que eso sea así.

– Te amo. – Era la primera vez que Kurt me decía que me amaba y mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho por la felicidad que me daba esa confesión.

– Yo también te amo.

Su sonrisa hace que mil mariposas revoloteen dentro de mi estómago y me acerco a él para besarlo en los labios suavemente. Esas palabras nunca habían sido más ciertas para mí. Lo amo demasiado y no sabría vivir sin él. Espero que nada nos separe porque él es todo lo que necesito.

Mi padre y mi hermano están cansados de escucharme hablar de él. Están deseando conocerlo pero saben que primero tengo que contarle la verdad sobre mí.

Después de unos cuantos besos, se vuelve a tumbar sobre mí y noto que tarda muy poco en dormirse. Sin embargo, yo no puedo hacerlo. Ahora tengo miedo de perderlo si se entera de la verdad. No creo en Dios pero tal vez debería empezar a rezar...


	13. Capítulo 12: El fin

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. No me odieis mucho por lo que viene...

Manu... Gracias por comentar y siento decepcionarte y no darte lo que quieres leer... Sobre el Klex... No sé si seré capaz de escribir Klex en primera persona... Aunque tal vez haya algún capítulo no "contado" por Blaine... Aggg... Estoy un poco perdida con este fic... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 12: EL FIN **_

El fin de semana ha sido maravilloso. Burt ha disfrutado de la ciudad y hemos congeniado bastante bien. Me alegra mucho porque sé que eso hace feliz a Kurt y haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo feliz. Sé que eso no es excusa para haberme saltado la primera clase pero no era importante y Sam me ha entretenido esta mañana. Me extraña que lo haya hecho, generalmente suele insistir en que asista a todas mis clases pero hoy se ha puesto algo pesado.

No importa, sólo tengo que buscar a Kurt y estar con él hasta el comienzo de la segunda clase. Nada más entrar en NYADA, noto varias miradas sobre mí pero no le doy importancia. Seguro que se preguntan por qué llego tarde. Sin embargo, después de dos minutos de miradas empiezo a incomodarme. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?

Al girar una esquina encuentro a un chico repartiendo un papel a todo el que pasa. Me acerco todo intrigado pero en cuanto me ve, sale corriendo. Varios papeles vuelan de sus manos mientras huye y yo me acerco para coger uno. Cuando veo su contenido, mi sangre se congela. En el papel hay una foto mía... Bueno dos. En una aparezco con mi look actual y en otra aparezco como visto en Los Angeles. Bajo esas fotos, un texto en el que explicaba que Blaine Anderson realmente es Blaine DEVON Anderson, el hijo menor del famoso empresario James Anderson. ¡Joder!

Corro por los pasillos en busca de Kurt, necesito hablar con él. No quería que se enterara de la verdad de esta manera. Yo quería invitarlo a cenar y después, en mi casa, contarle todo. Explicarle por qué lo he hecho, contarle quién es mi familia y qué papel tienen Brittany y Sam en mi vida. Quería que fuera el primero en saberlo pero no va a ser así.

Encuentro a Kurt junto a Rachel en la puerta del salón de baile. Me acerco a ellos pero la mirada seria y enfadada de ambos me hace ver que ya se han enterado.

– Kurt... ¿Podemos hablar? – Por favor, que diga que sí, quiero aclararlo todo con él.

– No hay nada de qué hablar. Me has mentido. – Él me responde, rompiendo mi corazón.

– Quiero que entiendas lo que ha pasado, por favor. Sólo dame unos minutos. – Sí, estoy suplicando. No puedo perderlo, no de esta manera.

– Sólo unos minutos.

Nos alejamos de Rachel y buscamos un lugar vacío. Finalmente entramos a una de las salas de ensayo. Nadie está ahí en ese momento porque todos acuden a sus clases. Sé que no llegaremos a nuestra clase de baile a tiempo y que Cassandra no nos dejará entrar tarde pero no me importa. Aclarar las cosas con Kurt es mucho más importante que una clase de baile.

– ¿Por qué? – Esas son las únicas palabras de mi novio mientras se sienta frente al piano y evita mirarme.

– Siempre he tenido gente a mi alrededor buscando el dinero de mi padre en vez de querer conocerme a mí. En Los Angeles era inevitable que me conocieran pero cuando vine aquí pensé que sería mi oportunidad para ser simplemente yo, no el hijo de James Anderson. No es que no quiera a mi familia, simplemente quiero que los demás me quieran a mí y no al dinero de mi padre.

– Eso no explica por qué me mentiste... Salvo que creyeras que yo estaría contigo por el dinero de tu padre, lo que demostraría que no me conoces y no confías en mí. – Él está claramente enfadado.

– Iba a contártelo, lo juro. Simplemente quería encontrar un momento y luego no quise hacerlo sólo porque tu padre venía a verme. Sí, soy Devon, pero realmente soy Blaine. Gracias a ese cambio he podido ser yo mismo. No te he mentido, simplemente he preferido que me llamaras por mi primer nombre en vez de por el segundo como hacen todos en Los Angeles. Has conocido a mis amigos como lo que son, te he hablado de mi familia y todo era verdad. Simplemente te he ocultado alguna información porque quería... Quería que me amaras a mí. – Estoy llorando y estoy desesperado. Sé que todo se ha arruinado y que mi relación con Kurt está terminada, no necesito que me lo diga.

– Llámalo como quieras. Yo lo considero que me has mentido.

Él se va y yo me quedo en la sala llorando, totalmente destrozado.

* * *

Llamo al timbre de la casa de Brittany tan pronto como llego. Sé que Sam estará ahí y necesito el consuelo de mis dos mejores amigos. Ella abre la puerta y se sorprende al verme pero no le doy tiempo a decir nada, me lanzo a sus brazos buscando el cariño que necesito.

Ella me abraza con fuerza, aturdida porque no sabe qué me ocurre pero no lo pregunta. Sé que espera que se lo cuente pero no me siento con fuerza para nada. Estoy tan destrozado que no puedo ni hablar.

* * *

No sé en qué momento me he sentado en el sofá ni cuando Sam se ha unido al abrazo. Sólo sé que así estoy en estos momentos, intentando respirar con normalidad. Veo la cara de preocupación de ambos pero ninguno me pregunta nada, tal vez pueda evitar decirlo en voz alta, será todo demasiado real si lo hago.

* * *

Acabo de contarles lo sucedido a mis dos mejores amigos y ambos me miran con compasión. Sé que me entienden pero también sé que entienden la situación de Kurt.

– ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que sea la venganza de Elliot? – Sam me pregunta mientras me entrega la infusión que me ha preparado para que me calme un poco.

– No lo había pensado.

Saco el móvil y veo que son las seis de la tarde... ¿Qué ha pasado para que el día pasara tan rápido? ¿Tantas horas he estado llorando? Busco en la agenda el teléfono de mi ex-lo que sea porque aun a día de hoy no sé que etiqueta ponerle a lo que tuvimos.

– Hola Blaine... ¿O debo llamarte Devon? – El tono de burla de Gilbert me da una pista de lo que realmente ha ocurrido.

– No me importa como me llames, lo que quiero saber es si tú has sido el que ha descubierto mi identidad en NYADA. – Creo que estoy sonando exigente pero estoy dolido y he perdido a Kurt.

– Sí, he sido yo. Supe quién eras desde el principio... ¿De verdad creías que me gustabas? Eres muy ingenuo. – No me gusta el tono que está usando... ¡Se está riendo de mí!

– ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

– Porque no has querido estar conmigo. Quería sacar beneficio de nuestra relación y no me has dado nada. No iba a permitir que Kurt se quedara con todo. – No me lo puedo creer... ¿Ha estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo? ¡Sebastian tenía razón!

– Te odio.

Cuelgo el teléfono sin escuchar su respuesta. Realmente no me interesa. Vuelvo a llorar y rápidamente noto los brazos de Sam y Brittany a mi alrededor intentando consolarme. Sin embargo, sólo hay una persona que pueda calmar mi dolor y me temo que no lo va a hacer... Al menos a corto plazo.


	14. Capítulo 13: Bram es una realidad

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Varios anuncios.

El primero es que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán los domingos. Sé que los cambios os van a volver locos pero a mí me viene mejor...

Segundo anuncio, el fic tendrá unos dieciséis capítulos, por lo que nos acercamos al final... Puede que ocurra algo que consiga que lo alargue, pero decido anunciar el final ya porque es muy probable que queden 3 capítulos...

**Manu, **muchas gracias. De momento, no hay Klaine. Elliot es el malo, quería intentar sorprenderos un poco. No suelo ponerlo de malo... Lo del Klex... No sé que haré, la verdad... Estoy medio perdida con esta historia, de verdad. Tengo el guión de lo que quiero que pase pero no sé como enfocarlo ni como hacerlo y... Bueno, no puedo estar segura de donde me llevará la inspiración... ¿Has leído Sam conoce a Hedwig? Es que creo que es IMPOSIBLE adaptarlo a Klaine... IMPOSIBLE... Kurt no puede ser Sam... Es... No, no es que no quiera adaptarlo, es que Kurt quedaría tan fuera de personaje... ¿Y quién haría de Kurt? No me digas que Sam porque no, por ahí no paso... Y... Debo reconocer que para mí sería casi imposible adaptar mis Blam a Klaine (o Seblaine) por la personalidad de los personajes (puede que haya alguna historia que podría hacerse pero quedaría raro el personaje, cambiaría demasiado)... Además de que no podría publicarlo en Fanfiction porque las normas impiden que una misma persona publique la misma historia dos veces cambiando sólo los personajes. Sólo he adaptado a Brittana y cuando lo hacía cambiaba a Santana (nunca la he escrito como es en Glee) porque es un personaje que nunca me gustó y por eso realmente la hacía como me podría gustar a mí. Besos

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Elliot es el malo de esta historia, eso siempre lo tuve claro. Yo entiendo más a Kurt que a Blaine, la verdad (negaré toda mi vida que dije eso). Es normal que Kurt se sienta dolido, por mucho que entendamos los motivos de Blaine para ocultar su identidad. Bienvenida de nuevo! Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 13: BRAM ES UNA REALIDAD**_

Escucho a Sam y Brittany susurrar en el salón pero yo no me quiero levantar para saber de qué están hablando. Sea lo que sea, no me importa nada... Bueno, si es que Kurt ha llamado para volver conmigo, en ese caso sí me gusta la idea.

La puerta de la habitación está abierta y veo lo que ocurre en el salón, aunque parece que ellos no se han dado cuenta de que los estoy espiando. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta, a pesar de todo, de que ellos no apreciarían mi compañía en este momento. Parece como si una burbuja los hubiera absorbido y el resto del mundo no importara.

Ellos son las dos personas más importantes en mi vida porque reúnen unas cualidades indispensables en mi vida. Son muy dulces e inocentes, por lo que son lo contrario a las personas que me encuentro habitualmente. Su buen corazón y su bondad hacen que pueda confiar plenamente en ellos porque sé que no me harán daño, al menos, no intencionadamente. Supongo que durante el resto de mi vida tendré que conformarme con consentir a mis sobrinos, tanto los de Cooper como los de ellos dos.

Estoy deseando ser tío, aunque sé que para ellos todavía es pronto, por lo que mis exigencias son para mi hermano... Pero el muy mujeriego no es capaz de aguantar tres días con la misma chica. Siempre había pensado que era por él, pero ahora empiezo a pensar que tal vez sea por el mismo motivo que yo... La próxima vez que vaya a verlo se lo preguntaré.

De repente, veo que se besan en los labios. A pesar del dolor, sé que estoy sonriendo. Ellos llevan mucho tiempo esperando que eso ocurriera y yo soy un poco más feliz porque ellos van a estar muy bien juntos, eso es lo único que sé.

* * *

Estamos los tres cenando y ellos están distantes entre sí. Ha pasado una semana desde que vi el beso y ellos no me han contado nada. Me siento algo "ofendido", esperaba ser el primero en enterarme y celebrarlo con ellos. Entiendo que crean que me puede hacer pensar en lo que he perdido... Kurt... Tengo que hacerlos hablar, necesito algo que me haga sonreír y ésto, desde luego, es un gran motivo para hacerlo.

– Podéis decírmelo, estaré muy contento por vosotros.

Noto la mirada de los dos sobre mí. Están sorprendidos de que lo haya notado. Supongo que no querían que me enterara así pero no hay vuelta atrás.

– Blaine, yo... – Sam comienza a decir pero él mismo se detiene porque no sabe que decir.

– Llevo tiempo esperando esta noticia. Que no haya llegado en el mejor momento de mi vida no hace que no me sienta feliz por vosotros. Que mi vida amorosa sea un caos no tiene nada que ver con vuestro amor y... Quiero que sepáis que yo os apoyo... ¡Y pienso consentir a vuestros hijos! ¡Voy a ser el mejor tío de la historia!

– ¡No corras tanto! – Brittany grita y todos nos reímos. Desde mi ruptura con Kurt no había reído sinceramente y ellos lo notan.

– Somos jóvenes y acabamos de empezar... ¡Déjanos disfrutar! – Mi mejor amigo me pide y yo sonrío con más fuerza. Claro que voy a dejarlos disfrutar, ellos más que nadie se lo merecen.

– Está bien... Pero os advierto que, cuando llegue, el tío Blaine le va a consentir en todos los caprichos que tenga. – Los amenazo porque no quiero perder el buen humor del momento.

– Eso ya lo veremos. – Ella responde.

* * *

Estoy muy deprimido. Han pasado dos semanas desde mi ruptura con Kurt y parece que las cosas no van a mejorar. Yo no me siento con ganas de hacer nada que no sea comer helado y dormir. Por eso Sam y Brittany han tomado la iniciativa y no dejan que me hunda en mi miseria. Ellos están preocupados, lo sé pero no puedo hacer nada para sentirme mejor... Espero que el tiempo cure mis heridas.

Por eso estoy aquí, en Central Park, con mis pantalones de deporte y la camiseta llena de sudor, corriendo tras mi mejor amigo, intentando mantenerme en forma. Hace frío pero yo llevo mi chaqueta atada en la cintura porque no la necesito. Llevo mucho tiempo corriendo y eso hace que esté acalorado. Mis mejillas están rojas, no necesito verlas para saberlo.

Sin embargo, no sé para qué hago deporte, ya no necesito estar en forma para que Kurt me vea atractivo... Lo sé, mi vida no debería depender tanto de mi ex, pero no lo puedo evitar. Haría cualquier cosa por recuperarlo pero he perdido la esperanza. No creo que lo pueda conseguir, le he hecho demasiado daño. Y lo peor es que entiendo su enfado. Le mentí diciéndole que era alguien que no soy. Lo peor es que yo mismo me creí mi mentira, pero Blaine Anderson no existe. Soy Devon Anderson, el hijo de James Anderson, para toda mi vida, por mucho que me moleste. No puedo pretender tener una vida normal, eso no existe para mí... Tal vez debí darme cuenta hace mucho tiempo que nadie puede amarme de verdad.

De repente, noto la mano de Sam que me agarra con fuerza y me empuja para que vaya más deprisa. Me vuelvo y me asusto cuando veo que ha sacado una pistola... ¡Desde cuando va armado! Escucho un disparo y todo se complica. La gente comienza a correr y mi amigo me va arrastrando alejándonos de dos hombres que, claramente, nos persiguen a nosotros.

Escucho un nuevo disparo y Sam me grita que corra y eso es lo que hago, a pesar de que dejo de sentir las manos de mi mejor amigo en mi cuerpo. Veo a lo lejos a otros tres de mis guardaespaldas y corro hacia ellos. Me siento a salvo sabiendo que no estamos solos.

Escucho un nuevo disparo y veo que uno de los guardaespaldas cae y eso me resulta extraño. Me doy la vuelta y veo que Sam está en el suelo. Comienzo a ir hacia él para ayudarlo pero siento una mano que me obliga a seguir alejándome de él.

Yo no quiero estar lejos de él, no en este momento... ¿Y si está grave? O peor aun... ¿Y si está muerto? No, por favor... Cualquier cosa menos eso... No puedo perder a Sam... Él lo es todo para mí, sin Kurt a mi lado, soy incapaz de sobrevivir sin él... ¿Qué será de Britt? Ella va a sufrir mucho si le pasa algo y yo... No me siento con fuerzas para encargarme de todo... Sam es la fortaleza que nos mantiene a todos y sin él el mundo se derrumbará a nuestro alrededor.

Un nuevo disparo provoca que la mano que me sujeta me suelte y yo me asusto. Sólo me queda un guardaespaldas que comienza a disparar hacia los asaltantes. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro dejo de escuchar disparos pero no sé si es porque ya ha acabado todo o porque ellos han vencido. Sea como sea, no voy a detenerme. Sigo corriendo tan rápido como me lo permiten las piernas, aunque estoy muy cansado porque llevo mucho tiempo corriendo.

Las piernas me duelen y empiezo a sentir calambres pero no me voy a detener, no hasta que esté en un lugar seguro, no hasta que...


	15. Capítulo 14: Atrapado

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Yamii, cariño, muchas gracias. Sabes de sobra que no puedo hacerle daño a Sam... Espero que te guste... Besos

**Manu, **muchas gracias. No puedo hacerle daño a Sam, es el personaje que más amo (junto a Blaine y Brittany)... Sobre otra historia Klaine... Tengo una idea en mente pero no sé que saldrá de eso... Veremos que pasa... Y no voy a entrar a analizar personajes ahora, no voy a decir nada a tus palabras. Simplemente te aconsejo que no leas mis Blam o mis Seblaine, por tu bien. Besos

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Ya verás lo que pasa, pero no han disparado a Blaine y Sam va a estar bien porque no podría hacerle daño. Es muy raro que haga a Kurt "la víctima" pero en este caso lo es... Supongo que es un giro que nadie se esperaba (o tal vez sí, no lo sé) pero no es lo que suelo escribir... El padre de Blaine es empresario (no es político) y tiene muchas empresas. Ahora te enterarás de algo sobre eso... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 14: ATRAPADO**_

Me duele mucho la cabeza. No es un dolor como cuando has estado estudiando mucho y no has podido relajarte. Es como alguien estuviera taladrando mi cabeza constantemente. Ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos, lo he intentado una vez pero había tanta luz que me dolía aun más.

No sé donde estoy, lo último que recuerdo era que estaba huyendo, intentando alejarme de unos hombres que estaban disparándonos... ¡Sam! ¿Qué habrá sido de él? ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará en un hospital? O... ¡No! Me opongo a pensar que esté muerto, no puede ser eso... No puede pasar...

Tengo que abrir los ojos para saber qué está pasando. No importa el dolor, no importa lo que me pueda pasar, lo único que me importa es saber algo, resolver mis dudas.

Con un gran esfuerzo, abro los ojos para ver que estoy en una sala amplia con grandes ventanales. Las paredes son muy blancas y todo está muy limpio. Yo estoy sobre una cama y tengo una aguja en el brazo a través de la que entra en mi cuerpo un líquido transparente. Hay unas telas que sujetan mis muñecas para evitar que me levante de la cama. Me han atrapado, es lo único que tengo claro.

Giro un poco mi cabeza para ver lo que hay a mi derecha y veo una mesilla y más ventanas. Todo está muy limpio y parece que estamos a gran altura ya que veo la parte superior de varios rascacielos iluminados por la tenue luz del atardecer. Giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado y mi corazón se para. Hay otra cama sobre la que está Sam. Está dormido y muy pálido, pero se notaba que estaba respirando, lo que me alivia mucho. También tiene una vía puesta y le han vendado el pecho.

– ¡Sam! – Intento despertarlo, quiero asegurarme de que esté bien.

– Está sedado para evitarle dolor, no te responderá. – Escucho una voz y luego unos pasos que se acercan a mí.

– ¿Cómo está? – Pregunto algo desesperado, necesito saberlo.

– Se pondrá bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Por fin veo al hombre que está en la habitación. Es un asiático de unos cincuenta años, pelo canoso y es muy bajo (juraría que es más bajo que yo). Sus ojos son oscuros y fríos, como si fuera alguien que no tiene alma. A su lado hay dos hombres más jóvenes, altos y fuertes. Parecen dos guardaespaldas, vestidos de negro y con gafas de cristales oscuros.

– ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quienes sois?

– ¿Tu padre no te ha hablado de mí?

Su sonrisa consigue ponerme los pelos de punta, no me agrada absolutamente el hecho de que debería saber algo pero lo desconozco. No sé a qué se refiere y mi cabeza sigue doliendo por lo que no puedo pensar con claridad.

– Yo soy Wei Li... ¿Mi nombre no te resulta familiar?

Creo que he escuchado a mi padre hablar de él alguna vez pero no estoy seguro. Siempre ha intentado mantenernos a Cooper y a mí lejos de sus negocios. Ahora que me paro a pensar en ello... ¿No será que quería que nos dedicáramos a lo que nosotros quisiéramos en vez de al negocio familiar.

– Veo que no te han hablado de mí así que yo te explicaré. Tu padre compró una empresa de electrónica. Yo soy el comercial de uno de sus proveedores más importantes pero cuando tu padre descubrió nuestros métodos de fabricación en la factoría de Pekín, decidió rescindir los contratos y crear una fábrica en Estados Unidos para asegurarse de que los productos se fabricaban conforme a sus ideales. Perdí miles de dólares en comisiones e intenté que volviera a nombrarme su proveedor pero no lo conseguía a las buenas. Después intenté eliminarlo ya que sin él en el equipo directivo pensé que conseguiría el contrato de nuevo pero fue tu madre la que condujo el deportivo y murió. Aun así, tu padre entendió que no debe molestar a los Li... Pero sigue sin querer negocios con nosotros así que le recordaremos lo que debe hacer...

Me quedo paralizado... Mi madre... ¿Qué? ¡Mató a mi madre! Intento liberarme de las telas que me atan a la cama, siento la rabia correr por mis venas y lo único que quiero es vengarme de la muerte de mi madre, quiero que tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa para que le de tiempo a arrepentirse de todo lo que ha hecho en su vida... Pero por más que lo intento, no consigo mi objetivo.

– No conseguirás soltarte, estás bien atado... No tienes que preocuparte, tanto tu amigo como tú valéis más vivos que muertos. Sé que tu padre quiere a ese idiota como si fuera su hijo por lo que sé que estará dispuesto a pagar mucho dinero para que os liberemos... Voy a dar orden de que te traigan la cena.

El hombre se dio media vuelta y salió acompañado de uno de sus guardaespaldas mientras el otro se quedaba para vigilarnos. Empiezo a creer que tal vez él ha estado presente durante todo este tiempo y avisó a Li para que viniera cuando me desperté.

Poco después viene un hombre con bata de médico y se acerca a mí con una bandeja con comida. Apenas la miro, no voy a comer nada de lo que me den. Puede sonar irreal pero tengo miedo a que me envenenen... Sé que han dicho que valemos más vivos que muertos pero... No me fío de ellos, no estoy seguro de sus intenciones.

El hombre afloja las telas que me mantienen atado para que pueda comer. Esta puede ser una ocasión para escapar, me dolerá dejar a Sam aquí pero tal vez pueda encontrar ayuda para que lo liberen.

– Jamás lo conseguirás. Hay vigilantes en la puerta y estamos a mucha altura. Lo más sensato es que te quedes y te comas la cena. Si tienes buen comportamiento, es probable que te traten mejor. Piensa que también está en juego el bienestar de tu amigo. – Señala a Sam y me vuelvo a mirarlo sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo. Lo iba a abandonara su suerte, lo iba a dejar solo y sin nadie que lo cuidara. Soy egoísta y me engañaba a mí mismo.

Decido comerme lo que me han traído y me sorprendo ante lo delicioso que está el plato. Es un guiso de carne con verduras que realmente está delicioso. Noto un ligero sabor a salsa de soja, algo típico en los platos orientales pero a mí me gusta bastante. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta ahora... Fuera ha terminado de oscurecer y ahora nos ilumina las luces de la habitación... ¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado inconsciente? Salimos a correr a primera hora de la mañana... ¿Me estarán buscando? ¿Se habrá enterado mi padre de donde estamos? ¿Kurt se preocupará? ¿Sebastian le contará lo sucedido? ¿O sus compañeros de NYADA no se enterarán porque no conocen a nadie de mi familia? ¿Britt está segura o corre peligro? ¿Se habrá enterado ya? Son muchas preguntas pero sé que no voy a obtener respuesta.

– Intenta relajarte y descansar. – El médico me dice.

– ¿Cómo está Sam?

Miro al otro deseoso de obtener toda la información posible, necesito saber como está mi mejor amigo.

– Se pondrá bien. Le hemos extraído la bala y afortunadamente no ha tocado ningún órgano. Hay que procurar que no se le infecte y todo irá bien, sólo le quedará una cicatriz. Está sedado para que no le duela demasiado y para que esté tranquilo. Que se altere e intente moverse no va a ayudarle y no creemos que vaya a estar quieto si se despierta. Mañana le retiraremos la sedación, pero será muy importante que nos ayudes a mantenerlo tranquilo. ¿Lo harás?

– Sí. – Haré cualquier cosa para que Sam esté a salvo. Lo que más me importa es que se recupere, luego intentaremos salir de aquí, juntos. El médico se va y yo me quedo solo. Miro la cama de mi mejor amigo y, aunque no creo en Dios, me pongo a rezar suplicando al ser que dirija el universo que nos vaya bien.


	16. Capítulo 15: Buscando a Blaine y Sam

**N/A:** Siento mucho este capítulo... En mi cabeza parecía mucho mejor que una vez lo he escrito... Pero ésto es lo que tengo... De verdad que lo siento...

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Siento haberte engañado... ¡Claro que Kurt se enterará del secuestro! ¿En todas las historias secuestran a Blaine? Te refieres a las mías o en general? Porque la verdad es que yo no he leído mucho de eso... Los secuestros que he leído han sido de Kurt... En fin, espero que te guste... Besos

**Manu**, muchas gracias. No podía matar a mi bebé... Aunque no sería la primera vez... Pero bueno, en esta historia no podía porque mi BrittBritt no se podía quedar solita... Aunque lo de que sean ellos quienes los salven lo veo difícil... De mis Blam y Seblaine podrías leer Amor Prohibido, A Whole New World, Amor por Watshapp, Primer Amor, Entre El Amor Y El Odio, El Jefe, Filming Love (Kurt no sale en esos) y Anything Could Happen (Kurt sale pero es amigo de Blaine y no es malo)... La mayoría son One-Shots (Salvo ACH, AWNW y FL) pero realmente, antes de leer algún fic que no sea Klaine, pregúntame que resolveré tus dudas... Sobre Sam conoce a Hedwig... No es muy KurtHater, pero hay una pequeña alusión a Kurt que no te va a gustar... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

**Yamii**, cariño, muchas gracias. Sabes que me gusta haceros sufrir... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 15: BUSCANDO A BLAINE Y SAM**_

Estoy desesperado. Este maldito avión ha aterrizado en Nueva York pero no nos dejan bajar. He venido lo antes posible para ayudar a mi tío y a mí primo. Aún no me puedo creer que se hayan llevado a Sam y Devon y que pidan un rescate tan elevado, diez millones de dólares. Varios testigos dicen que habían disparado a Sam y no sabemos si está vivo o muerto. Tampoco sabemos como está Devon. Lo único que sabemos es que no están en casa y que nos piden demasiado dinero.

Lo peor es que todos lo esperábamos. Sam había alertado de que los estaban vigilando y otro guardaespaldas lo había confirmado. Habían aumentado la vigilancia pero aun así habían encontrado un punto débil en la protección. Ahí fue donde aprovecharon para atacar, sin importarles el número de víctimas mortales que dejaban a sus espaldas.

Por fin anuncian que podemos bajar y yo soy el primero en llegar a la puerta. No me despido de las azafatas, no tengo ganas de ser amable en estas circunstancias. Mi mente sólo piensa en Devon y Sam.

He pedido a Kurt que venga a buscarme. Él se llevará mi maleta mientras yo voy a reunirme con mi tío. Quiero saber cómo van las cosas cuanto antes. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora tengo que esperar por mi maleta. ¡Maldita normativa sobre equipaje de mano! Yo no quería facturar nada por ésto... ¡Tengo prisa!

Como era de esperar, mi maleta es la última. Increíble, he perdido un tiempo muy valioso en el maldito aeropuerto. Por suerte, Kurt está esperándome cuando salgo.

– Seb... ¿A que debo tu visita?

¡Mierda! Olvidé explicarle que Devon es mi primo... No creo que se lo tome muy bien, sé que se enfadó mucho con él, tuve que aguantar su enfado por teléfono... Luego tuve que aguantar el llanto de Devon... Y para terminar, las llamadas de Sam pidiendo consejos para animar a su mejor amigo... ¿En que momento me convertí en el amigo de los consejos o en el paño de lágrimas?

– Verás... – Estoy nervioso, no sé qué decirle... Supongo que la verdad. – Devon es mi primo... Quiero decir, Blaine es mi primo. No te dije quién es porque entiendo el motivo por el que te lo ocultó y... Lo han secuestrado y he venido a ayudar a mi tío...

– ¡¿Qué?! – Creo que me acaba de dejar sordo. – ¿Blaine... Secuestrado?

– Unos locos se liaron a tiros con sus guardaespaldas, mataron a todos menos a Sam y a él... Piden diez millones de dólares para liberarlos. Mi tío está que va a enloquecer y he venido a ayudar.

– ¿Guardaespaldas? Blaine no llevaba guardaespaldas...

– ¿Te crees que el hijo de una de las mayores fortunas de Estados Unidos se pasea por Nueva York sin protección? Además, mi tío tuvo problemas con una empresa que compró. Decidió cambiar de proveedor porque descubrió que en la fábrica de China explotaban a los trabajadores y mi tío quería que todos los que trabajaran para él tuvieran sus derechos fundamentales. Al no cumplirse, decidió abrir él mismo una fábrica en Estados Unidos. Eso consiguió que algunas personas dejaran de enriquecerse y le buscó varios enemigos. Intentaron matarlo pero la que murió fue mi tía. Devon... Blaine no lo sabe pero llevan años tras ellos. Necesito que te lleves mis cosas, yo voy a ir directamente a reunirme con mi tío.

* * *

Llego al apartamento de Kurt para pasar la noche después de uno de los días más largos de mi vida. No hay ni rastro de Devon y Sam y la policía no tiene pistas. Mi tío y mi primo están agotados y totalmente destrozados. Incluso se están planteando pagar el rescate. Apenas pongo un pie dentro y tengo a Rachel, Santana y Kurt frente a mí hablando todos a la vez. Sé que quieren noticias de lo que está ocurriendo pero no puedo contarles nada porque no hay nada que contar.

– ¡Seb, por favor! ¡Di algo! – Mi mejor amigo grita y me saca de mi trance. Sé que tal vez no estoy todo lo comunicativo que debería estar.

– No hay ninguna novedad. No tenemos pistas de ningún tipo. Ni siquiera sabemos si están vivos. La policía le ha dicho a mi tío que vaya mentalizándose al menos de la muerte de Sam. Al parecer, algunos testigos dicen que le dispararon en el pecho y había mucha sangre en el lugar que habían identificado como el lugar donde cayó su cuerpo. También hablan de que golpearon a Devon en la cabeza. No sé... No puedo decir nada más porque no sabemos nada más.

Veo como Rachel y Santana sujetan a Kurt, que rompe a llorar desconsoladamente. Yo me acerco y lo abrazo, sé que es un mal momento para todos y debemos estar unidos. Todos intentamos consolar a Hummel, pero a mí me empieza a pasar factura el esfuerzo. Yo también tengo ganas de llorar... ¡Es mi primo, joder! Estoy cansado de ser fuerte por los demás.

El timbre suena y voy yo a abrir. Es Brittany, que me abraza con fuerza nada más verme. ¡Genial! No es que no aprecie a la chica, es maravillosa y dulce y ve más allá del dinero de los Anderson... Simplemente yo quiero poder llorar pero no puedo hacerlo frente a los dos enamorados de los secuestrados, ¿no?

– ¿Cómo estás? – Sé que la pregunta es estúpida pero no sé que más decir.

– Mal... Son mi novio y mi mejor amigo... ¿Cómo voy a superarlo si les pasa algo? – La rubia sacó un pañuelo de papel y se secó las lágrimas.

– ¿Tu novio? – Santana la miró extrañada.

Britt se pone a contarles todo lo que había pasado esos días que no se habían visto. Al parecer, desde que Kurt y Devon rompieron, no se habían visto. No lo entiendo, eran más que Klaine, eran todos amigos. Pero supongo que la mentira pudo más... Aunque tampoco sé en qué mintió... Su nombre completo es Blaine Devon Anderson y sé que él no es capaz de mentir...

– Van a aparecer y los dos van a estar bien, estoy segura de eso. – Rachel intenta animar pero a mí no me gusta que diga eso. Les está dando falsas esperanzas, sobretodo a Brittany. La policía dice que no cree que Sam pueda sobrevivir sin cuidados médicos y de Devon no sabemos nada. En vez de esas frases vacías, deberíamos prepararlos para lo peor.

– ¿Tú que piensas Seb? – Britt me pregunta y decido evitar su mirada.

– No te voy a mentir, así que lo mejor es que no diga nada.

Tanto Britt como Kurt se ponen a llorar con más fuerza y Rachel y Santana me dirigen miradas de odio. A mí no me importa, no voy a alimentar falsas esperanzas. Hasta mi tío está pensando en el posible funeral, está intentando decidir si los enterrará juntos o Devon irá al panteón familiar... No sé como acabará ésto, puede parecer que deseo que pase algo malo. Amo a mi primo y a Sam y me encantaría volver a abrazarlos, pero esta situación es demasiado complicada y no estoy tan seguro de que tenga un final feliz.


	17. Capítulo 16: Corre

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Esto se acaba, quedan unos 2-3 capítulos... Espero que os guste el final...

**Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. Probablemente sí haya sido corto, cuando lo escribí me quedé muy descontenta... Este también es corto, pero quería cortar ahí porque luego tengo que narrar una escena especial y eso espero que sea largo... Lo sé, la verdad es que entiendo a lo que te refieres... Pero Blaine es mi bebé y es a quién le pasa todo lo malo en mis historias... Y seguirá siendo así... Espero que te guste... Besos

**Yamii,** no me odies... Espero que te guste este capítulo... Besos

**Manu,** muchas gracias. La verdad es que me sentí decepcionada al escribir el capítulo porque no lo vi bueno... Tengo la sensación de que si lo eliminas de la historia, tampoco se pierde demasiado... Pero gracias por los ánimos. Te entiendo lo de los fics... Yo no puedo leer nada en lo que Blaine no sea protagonista... Y que no sea malo... Hace una o dos semanas intenté leer un fic Klaine y aguanté unas 20 frases. Creo que seguiré leyendo Blam y Seblaine, ahí cuidan mucho mejor a mi bebé... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 16: CORRE**_

Una mano en mi boca provoca que me despierte sobresaltado. Abro los ojos y veo a Sam que pone un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarme que guarde silencio. Yo asiento con la cabeza y me libera de su agarre para pasar a soltar mis manos. No sé cómo habrá conseguido liberarse pero me alegro. Creo que tiene un plan de huida y eso me tranquiliza.

Aún recuerdo el día que se despertó. Estaba muy asustado y a mí me habían soltado para que pudiera tranquilizarlo. Pude ver el alivio en sus ojos al ver que yo estaba bien, pero también vi miedo a lo que nos podría pasar... Intentó soltarse y quiso agredir a nuestros secuestradores, pero finalmente comprendió que era imposible.

Le ha costado más de una semana recuperarse y sé que todos deben estar ya buscándonos desesperadamente. No sé si Kurt se habrá enterado pero, si soy sincero, ahora estoy tan preocupado por mi vida que no me importa lo que él piense. Sigo amándolo, pero ahora debo ser egoísta y pensar en mí y en como salir de aquí.

Cuando estoy libre de las ataduras, me levanto rápidamente y noto los brazos de Sam durante un segundo. Desde que despertó hemos estado atados a nuestras camas y no nos habíamos podido ni tocar... Y él y yo siempre hemos sido muy pegajosos en ese sentido... Siempre dentro de nuestra amistad, que nadie piense mal.

Después del abrazo más corto de mi existencia, nos agachamos y gateamos hasta la ventana. Mi amigo se asoma para ver que hay en el exterior. Yo me quedo agachado, como él me ha indicado. Estoy nervioso pero sé que estoy en buenas manos.

– Necesito que me digas si vas a ser capaz de saltar desde la ventana hasta las escaleras de emergencia. – Él me indica y yo asiento con la cabeza. Me incorporo lo justo para ver lo que hay fuera. Es un gran salto pero creo que soy capaz de hacerlo... Aunque a tanta altura me da mucho miedo. Mi amigo parece entender mi expresión. – No te preocupes, puedes hacerlo si realmente lo crees. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Sam abre la ventana y los dos saltamos para quedar en el alfeizar. Me hace un gesto para que sepa que él irá primero. No sé qué me da más miedo pero sigo sus indicaciones, confío en él más que en mí mismo.

Debo reconocer que verlo saltar sin problemas me ayuda a mí a tener más confianza. Evito mirar al suelo porque hay mucha altura. Cuento mentalmente hasta tres y salto con todas mis fuerzas. Noto las manos de Sam sujetándome antes de llegar a la barandilla. Paso al otro lado, junto a Sam, y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras lo más sigilosamente posible. Vamos muy despacio, pero de otra manera el ruido podría alertarlos. Estamos casi en la calle cuando escuchamos gritos. Sabemos que han descubierto nuestra huida. Comenzamos a correr para terminar de bajar las escaleras y damos un salto cuando son pocas las que nos quedan.

Sé donde estamos. Conozco esta calle y sé que cerca hay una avenida grande y muy concurrida incluso a altas horas de la noche. Sam parece que también se ha dado cuenta y me agarra de la mano para que no nos separemos. Los dos corremos todo lo rápido que nos permiten las piernas. Me doy cuenta de que mi amigo no está recuperado del todo, le cuesta mantener el ritmo pero ahora no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle.

Estamos casi en la avenida y me vuelvo para comprobar que no nos siguen. Parece que hemos tenido suerte, nadie corre tras nosotros... ¡Una parada de taxis! ¡Y hay varios estacionados! ¡Esa puede ser nuestra salvación! Corremos hacia allí y cuando estamos a punto de llegar, escucho un disparo. Sam abre la puerta y me empuja dentro.

– Rápido, cerrar la puerta. – El taxista nos pide.

– ¡Arranca antes de que nos alcancen! – Mi amigo grita mientras se sienta a mi lado y el conductor obedece sin cuestionar nada. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y el ruido del motor mientras el taxi acelera. Sam me obliga a agacharme por si nos disparan pero no lo hacen directamente a nosotros, aunque sí escucho el sonido de las balas.

Pasamos así varios minutos, temiendo las consecuencias de la huida. Hace mucho que no escucho disparos pero ni Sam ni yo nos movemos. No nos sentimos seguros y a salvo todavía. Su cuerpo está sobre el mío, protegiéndome todo lo que puede. Es el mejor, de eso estoy seguro.

– Estáis a salvo. ¿Queréis que os lleve a algún sitio? – El conductor pregunta.

– A la comisaría más cercana. – Es Sam el que habla, yo todavía estoy algo aturdido.

– Un momento... ¡Él es el hijo de James Anderson! ¡Vosotros estabais secuestrados! Tu padre te ha estado buscando por toda la ciudad... ¿Estáis bien? – El taxista pregunta. Parece realmente preocupado y no sólo interesado en nuestra fama.

– Acabamos de escapar. Sólo queremos ir a una comisaría para denunciar lo que ha pasado y volver a casa. – Sam me abraza, sé que no me va a dejar escapar tan fácilmente. Entiendo que después de lo que ha pasado, lo último que quiere es dejarme solo. A mí no me importa, la verdad es que yo tengo tanta necesidad de él como él la tiene de mí. Creo que a partir de ahora vamos a parecer siameses.

* * *

Por fin llegamos a la comisaría, no me creo todavía que estemos en un lugar seguro. El taxista insiste en no cobrarnos nada. No llevamos dinero pero le ofrecemos que espere un poco y le pagaremos. Sin embargo, él dice que no, que se alegra de habernos ayudado y que no quiere nada. Yo memorizo la matrícula del coche y el número de su licencia. Cuando tenga tiempo lo buscaré y le pagaré, no voy a permitir que no cobre una carrera. Es un buen hombre y se merece su recompensa.

Noto la mano de mi amigo apretando la mía y sé que pase lo que pase él me protegerá. No tengo miedo, ya no, sólo tengo ganas de abrazar a mi padre, a mi hermano, a Brittany ( bueno, a ella después de que la abrace Sam)... Y por qué negarlo, también necesito un abrazo de Kurt. Sam me sonríe y yo asiento, ha llegado el momento de entrar.

Un agente rápidamente nos reconoce y antes de que me de cuenta hay unas seis personas rodeándonos. Nos traen café, como si mis nervios necesitaran un motivo para estar más alterados, algo para comer y unas mantas porque los dos llevamos la ropa deportiva con la que nos secuestraron. Es muy ligera y no abriga demasiado, es ideal para correr, para evitar sudar en exceso y para moverte con libertad, pero no lo es para esta fría noche. Si soy sincero, no me había dado cuenta de eso, estaba tan concentrado en huir que no me había dado cuenta de la temperatura.

– Hemos avisado a vuestra familia, pronto vendrán a buscaros y podréis ir a casa. Hemos enviado varias patrullas a investigar el edificio que nos habéis indicado, en cuanto sepamos algo os avisaremos. – Un agente nos sonríe al darnos las noticias. Debo admitir que estoy aliviado por las buenas noticias. Espero que todo vaya bien, Sam y yo nos merecemos algo de tranquilidad. No sé que querrá hacer mi mejor amigo, yo sólo quiero estar con mi familia. Si mi padre y Coop no están aquí, yo mismo viajaré a Los Angeles.


	18. Capítulo 17: Entre tus brazos

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Queda muy poco de esta historia... Este fin de semana no puedo actualizar, por lo que adelanto las actualizaciones de esta semana. La semana que viene actualizaré el domingo, como estas últimas semanas.

**Manu,** muchas gracias. Sam es amigo de Blaine, pero también es su guardaespaldas, por eso es TAN sobreprotector con él. Para Klaine falta algo, para el Klex... No sé si seré capaz... Llegado el momento, lo intentaré pero no te decepciones si no hay... Últimamente estoy muy baja de inspiración al respecto y nunca he narrado en primera persona y... Bueno, espero que lo entiendas... Yo leo algo Klaine, pero leo más Blam... Seblaine, no leo mucho la verdad, prefiero Blam... No sé... Aunque debo reconocer que he leído a Blaine odioso en los tres fandoms... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

**Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. ¡Ay! No sé que me pasa con los capítulos de esta historia... Creo que éste también es corto... Aun así, espero que te guste... Besos

**Yamii,** muchas gracias. Ya sabes que si yo escribo, Blam son BLAM y nada puede ser mejor que eso... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 17: ENTRE TUS BRAZOS**_

Veo a Brittany entrando en la comisaría y le doy un suave golpe a Sam con el codo. Él me mira con el ceño fruncido y decido no decir nada, sólo le hago un gesto con la mirada para que dirija la suya a la puerta. Puedo decir el segundo exacto en el que la ve. Su sonrisa se hace inmensa mientras se levanta para caminar hacia ella.

Los observo mientras se besan y abrazan. Debo reconocer que siento algo de envidia... No porque quiera ser el novio de alguno de ellos... Simplemente quiero tener algo como lo que ellos tienen... Pero sé que no lo voy a tener... O me quieren por mi dinero o cuando consigo que alguien se fija en mí, le miento y me deja... Creo que no nací para ser amado.

Brittany suelta a Sam y se lanza a mis brazos. Es el primer abrazo que consigo en días... Bueno, después de los que Sam y yo nos hemos dado mientras esperábamos. Es reconfortante sentir el calor de alguien a quien quieres, sobretodo después de días sin verla.

Noto que está llorando pero no sé qué hacer para consolarla, debería estar feliz, todo ha pasado y estamos bien. Supongo que ha estado muy preocupada y ha sufrido mucho al no saber nada de nosotros.

– No volváis a darme un susto como éste. – Ella dice mientras se seca las lágrimas tras nuestro abrazo, mirándonos a los dos y señalándonos con el dedo, espera que le digamos que no lo volveremos a hacer pero es algo que no está en nuestra mano... ¿No?

* * *

Brittany se anima pronto y no tardamos mucho tiempo en estar riendo los tres. Me parece un poco mal porque vienen muchas personas con problemas a buscar la ayuda de los agentes pero llevamos tanto tiempo sin ningún motivo para sonreír que no podemos evitarlo.

– Devon. – Sam señala la puerta y miro para ver a mi padre y mi hermano, hablando con uno de los agentes. Realmente doy un salto, quiero llegar allí cuanto antes.

Al primero que abrazo es a mi padre, rompiendo a llorar entre sus brazos porque lo he extrañado mucho. Noto sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me vuelvo a sentir ese niño de cinco años que lloraba porque se había caído del columpio, o ese niño de nueve años que no entendía por qué no volvería a ver a su madre nunca más, o ese adolescente de trece años que temía decirle al mundo que le gustaban los hombres del modo en el que se suponía que debían gustarle las mujeres.

Noto a Cooper rodearnos a los dos con sus brazos y sé que ha apoyado su mejilla sobre mi cabeza. Me encanta estar con ellos, me siento bien por primera vez en muchos días. Hay mucho que tengo que hablar con ellos pero no ahora, no aquí.

* * *

– ¡Por fin! Tu primo me avisa que llegará en dos minutos. Así podremos irnos de una vez. – Mi padre anuncia y yo me quedo mirándolo... ¿Ha venido Seb?

– Espero que no queráis estar tranquilos, seguramente vayamos a cenar fuera o algo. – Cooper explica mirando a su hermano.

– Mis planes para hoy son llevar a Sam a un hospital para que se aseguren de que está bien. No sé si le extrajeron la bala o... – La angustia me invade y noto que todos me abrazan. Tengo los nervios a flor de piel, lo sé y soy consciente de mis inexplicables cambios de humor. Noto que todos se centran en mí pero es como si yo estuviera lejos de allí, lejos de mi cuerpo.

* * *

– ¡No puede ser! – Sam exclama con los ojos abiertos como platos después de unos minutos. Miro hacia donde él tiene fija su mirada y yo también me quedo alucinado. Sebastian ha llegado, pero no está solo. Junto a él llegan Rachel, Santana, Dani y... Kurt. No esperaba verlo hasta que volviera a NYADA y realmente no sé si estoy preparado para lo que quiera decirme. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y de repente todos mis miedos se alejan. Sé que no está enfadado, sé que ha venido aquí porque está preocupado, sus ojos me lo dicen de manera tan clara como nunca antes había percibido.

– ¡Blaine! – Escucho su voz llamándome, aunque ambos sabemos que no hay motivo porque no miramos a nadie más que no sea el otro. Corre hacia mí y yo apenas tengo tiempo para levantarme y dar dos pasos cuando siento sus brazos rodeándome con fuerza. Tengo la sensación de que no me dejará escapar fácilmente... Como si yo quisiera alejarme de él... Su olor tan familiar me inunda y me sumerjo en él, dejándome reconfortar por su calidez. Extraño a mi novio, pero también extraño a mi amigo. Él y yo no somos desconocidos y estoy seguro de que los lazos que nos unen no han desaparecido. No había sido consciente de todo lo que lo necesito hasta que no me he encontrado entre sus brazos, tal vez porque no he tenido mucho tiempo en pensar en los demás.

Se separa un poco, lo justo para mirarme a los ojos. Ese azul tan espectacular me deja paralizado, no sé que hacer, no sé qué piensa o qué siente. Noto sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso dulce y suave. ¡Genial! Ahora debo añadir la pena a la lista de motivos por los que la gente quiere estar conmigo. ¿Tan difícil es que me amen por como soy?

Me aparto de manera delicada, no quiero parecer grosero o desagradecido, y no digo nada, simplemente me vuelvo para abrazar a mi primo y a mis otros... ¿Amigos? ¿Puedo llamarlos amigos o sólo pasaban tiempo conmigo porque estaba con Kurt?

– Ya estamos todos... ¿Vamos al hospital? – Pregunto mirando a mi padre, que asiente con una sonrisa.

– No es necesario, yo estoy bien. – Sam protesta y veo que Brittany lo mira de manera seria. Creo que ella está de acuerdo conmigo.

– Tenemos que asegurarnos de que estáis bien... – De repente ella se vuelve y me señala con el dedo. – Los dos.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Britt. Sabemos que te dispararon y que a Blaine le dieron un golpe en la cabeza. No podemos permitir que en un futuro algo se complique.

* * *

Estoy de muy mal humor. Cuando propuse que Sam fuera visto por médicos, era porque estaba realmente preocupado por él y ahora estamos en el hospital y no sé nada de él. Bueno, ni de él ni de los demás, los médicos me han traído a esta sala para hacerme pruebas y llevamos 20 minutos y aun no me han dicho nada. Me siento mal, agobiado por tanto extraño. Necesito a mi familia y amigos, no puedo estar sin ellos, tengo la sensación de que no los voy a volver a ver y la angustia me consume.

– Ya está todo, está bien de salud señor Anderson. – El médico me dice.

– ¿Puedo ir con mi familia?

– Claro, no veo motivo para que no lo hagas.

No espero un segundo, corro hacia la sala de espera para ver a los demás. Me abrazo a mi hermano en cuanto llego y todos me miran expectantes. Les comento que estoy bien y sé que todos se alegran, pero yo sólo quiero sacar a Sam de aquí... ¿Y si él también está asustado? ¿Y si le pasa algo grave?


	19. Capítulo 18: Tú y yo

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo... Penúltimo capítulo... Esto acaba... Intentaré dejar mi nostalgia para ese momento... Pero tengo una pregunta para vosotros... Si sigo escribiendo Klaine... ¿Lo leeríais? He notado que voy perdiendo lectores, supongo que porque Glee acabó pero... Tengo una o dos ideas rondándome la cabeza que podrían ser fics o sólo One-Shots o nada, dependiendo de lo que me digáis vosotros... Aun así, puede que tarde un par de semanas desde que acabe esta historia hasta que empiece la siguiente porque saldré de viaje y no sé si tendré tiempo.

**Manu**, muchas gracias. Blaine siempre ha vivido en un mundo superficial y eso deja huella... Y no podría hacerle daño a mi bebé Sam (aunque una vez lo maté, pero fue la excepción...). Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 18: TÚ Y YO**_

Por suerte, Sam esta bien. Parece que los médicos que lo atendieron durante nuestro secuestro sabían lo que hacían. Después hemos ido a cenar. Era tan tarde que nos hemos tenido que conformar con un local de comida rápida. Después hemos venido a este hotel. Nos han dicho que lo mejor será que estemos fuera de nuestra casa unos días por seguridad. Creo que hasta que la policía no los encuentre es imposible que volvamos a nuestra vida de antes.

Todos han venido al hotel, salvo Rachel, Santana y Dani. Hasta Kurt y Sebastian han decidido pasar la noche con nosotros. Por eso mi padre ha escogido una de las suites más grandes de Nueva York. Tiene cuatro habitaciones, una para mi padre, otra para Cooper y Sebastian, otra para Sam y Brittany y... Sí, dormiré en la misma cama que Kurt. La habitación individual es para mi padre y la de dos camas para mi hermano y mi primo. Las dos camas de matrimonio son para nosotros cuatro y no he querido que mis mejores amigos duerman separados, entiendo que se necesitan más que nunca.

Yo me siento algo incómodo. No sé en qué punto está mi relación con mi ex novio. Porque por mucho que duela, es mi ex. Pero tampoco digo nada, todos han estado muy preocupados por nosotros y no me siento con ganas de estropear el momento.

A parte de las habitaciones, hay una gran sala común con sofás, una gran mesa y grandes ventanas. Todo muy elegante y lujoso, acorde al dinero que mi padre ha gastado.

Mi familia se va a dormir y Kurt, Sam, Brittany y yo nos quedamos en el salón viendo la televisión. Mis amigos parecen pegados pero están algo comedidos por nuestra presencia. La verdad es que me gustaría darles privacidad pero no quiero irme a la cama, no con Kurt, no ahora.

* * *

Veo como torturan a Sam, como lo obligan a arrodillarse y continúan golpeandolo sin piedad. Intento llamarlo pero no me escucha. Empiezo a suplicar a nuestros captores para que lo liberen. Escucho como me llama para que lo ayude pero no puedo moverme. Sólo puedo quedarme aquí y ver como lo van matando. Porque sé que ese es el objetivo, matarlo...

Escucho otra vez mi nombre, pero esta vez más alto y abro los ojos. Me encuentro confundido, no sé dónde estoy. Veo que frente a mi, Brittany acaricia el pelo de Sam mientras le susurra que todo ha sido una pesadilla. Ahora entiendo los gritos que se han colado en mi sueño. Noto como Kurt me abraza, pero yo estoy más consciente de todo ahora. Sam y yo nos hemos quedado dormidos mientras veíamos la televisión y hemos tenido pesadillas. Mi amigo me mira asustado, pero parece que se relaja al ver que estoy bien. Supongo que su sueño ha sido similar al mío.

Decido irme a la cama, sé que no me quitará el miedo, pero al menos estaré más cómodo. Mis amigos parecen entender y se levantan también, con la misma intención.

* * *

Kurt ha ido al baño y yo vuelvo a estar sólo, esta vez en la habitación del hotel. Empiezo a tener miedo, no me gusta esta sensación de inseguridad. Puede ser una tontería, pero prefiero que haya personas de mi confianza a mi lado. Sé que me está costando respirar y pronto empezaré a sentir las consecuencias de hiperventilar.

Me siento en la cama, no sé cuánto tiempo más me sostendrán mis piernas. Escucho que alguien entra y miro a la puerta asustado. Suspiro aliviado, es Kurt, que me mira con dulzura y... ¿Amor? ¿Es posible que siga enamorado de mí? ¿A pesar de todo lo que hice?

El parece leer mis dudas, se acerca lentamente a mí y...

¡Me está besando en los labios! ¿Estoy todavía soñando? ¿Me han matado y éste es el cielo para mí? No me paro a pensarlo mucho. Lo rodeo con mis brazos y lo tumbo en la cama, poniéndome sobre él. Intensifico el beso metiendo mi lengua en su boca hasta que siento la necesidad de respirar.

Me separo lentamente de él, apreciando el rojo de sus labios, lo dilatadas que están sus pupilas, haciendo que sólo se aprecie una linea fina de azul. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y me mira como la primera vez que nos besamos. Me cuesta creer que después de mentirle como lo hice aun me ame, pero mis ojos no me pueden mentir. Me tumbo a su lado, sin dejar de mirar a sus hermosos ojos.  
– Te amo. -. Dos simples palabras salen de mis labios, pero significan más de lo que nunca unas palabras habían significado. Puede que sea un intento en vano de seguir siendo feliz, de sentirme vivo, de sentirme amado, aunque sólo sea un momento.  
– Yo también te amo. – Esas dos palabras rompen todas las barreras que había estado construyendo durante años. Esas que protegían mi corazón y mi alma, esas que habían conseguido que nadie que no fuera Sam, Britt, Seb, Coop o mi padre me viera llorar... Bueno, y Kurt durante nuestra ruptura.

Comienzo a llorar y él me abraza. No entiendo qué está pasando entre nosotros y me duele, me duele no estar con él pero también me duele estar con él. No quiero que se aleje pero tampoco quiero que se quede a mi lado. No sé lo que quiero, pero desde luego que no quiero que esté conmigo por pena.  
– Por favor, no me mientas... No te quedes conmigo por pena o porque quieras mi dinero... Es algo que jamás podré soportar.  
– Blaine... Devon... ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te des cuenta de que realmente te amo? Sé que la ruptura fue muy dolorosa para ti... ¡Para mí también! Sin embargo, cuando me enteré de lo que te había pasado... No pude evitar pensar en que si te pasaba algo, lo último que habría hecho sería romperte el corazón. Te amo y esa es la única verdad que debería importarte, de la misma manera que a mí sólo debería importarme que me amas. Me sentí muy mal cuando me enteré de que me habías mentido, pero eso no hace que deje de amarte.

Sus palabras aceleran el latido de mi corazón... ¡Nunca ha dejado de amarme! Eso me hace ser feliz, consigue disipar todos mis miedos, todas mis dudas. Creo que podemos recuperar lo que tenemos.

Me acerco a él para besarlo con dulzura, espero que pueda perdonarme y que podamos tener una relación de nuevo. Es una nueva sensación, tengo esperanza y eso es a lo que me voy a agarrar. Haré todo lo que sea posible para recuperar nuestro amor, porque él merece el esfuerzo, porque no quiero vivir si él.  
– Deberías relajarte, no va a ser necesario que hagas algo especial. Sólo necesitamos tiempo para sanar las heridas y para que podamos conectar de nuevo, esta vez sin mentiras, sin máscaras. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel y Blaine Devon Anderson, dos jóvenes que se aman sin importar el dinero que tengan y lo conocidos que sean.

No sé como ha notado mis dudas, pero me alegra que lo haya hecho. Me gusta este pacto, quiero que conozca todos los aspectos de mi vida y no sólo lo que tiene que ver con Nueva York. Me gustaría que vaya a Los Angeles y vea la casa de mi padre, el lugar donde he crecido. Quiero que sepa todo de mí, quiero no tener secretos y por fin va a ser posible... Al menos, eso espero.


	20. Capítulo 19: Soy feliz

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia... Último capítulo y no habrá epílogo, por lo que con esto se cierra la historia. Muchas gracias por aguantar esta locura, de la que realmente no estoy satisfecha, se me da mejor narrar en tercera persona y como narrador omnisciente. Aun así, espero que os haya gustado, aunque nada como Yo Te Ayudaré y No Hay Motivos Para Seguir...

Intentaré que mi siguiente historia sea mejor. Porque he visto que hay varios interesados en que siga escribiendo Klaine. Mi siguiente fic, aun no tiene título pero tengo algo de la trama pensada. Lo que ocurre es que el jueves salgo de viaje, por lo que hasta que vuelva no podré subir nada... **Será sobre el día 9 o 10 de agosto cuando intente subir** aunque sea el resumen y las advertencias que añado a todos los Klaine que hago (al menos, a los últimos que escribo y además ese las va a necesitar) y ya le asignaré día de actualización y todo eso.

**Manu,** muchas gracias. No creo que sea una gran escritora, sólo soy una loca que ama a Blaine Anderson... La siguiente historia... Puede que sea un poquito KurtHater, pero no llega ni de lejos a ser lo que hice en Mi Pesadilla, así que tranquila... Espero que te guste el final y que nos sigamos leyendo en mi siguiente historia... Besos

**Guest,** muchas gracias. De momento, planeo algo más Klaine, como ya he dicho, para el día 9 o 10 de agosto... Espero que te guste el final y que me dejes algún comentario de vez en cuando... Saludos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 19: SOY FELIZ**_

Ha pasado un mes desde que escapamos. Nuestros secuestradores están en prisión y, aunque el juicio no ha sido todavía, mi padre ha contratado a los mejores abogados del país y todos están convencidos de que pasarán muchos años allí. Poco a poco hemos vuelto a la normalidad, aunque ha sido difícil. Mi regreso a NYADA fue raro, todo el mundo me trataba como si fuera mi íntimo amigo y fingían una preocupación que yo sabía que no sentían.

Kurt y yo... Aun me cuesta creer que volvamos a estar juntos. Los dos nos hemos esforzado por perdonar, olvidar y confiar. No ha sido fácil, había mucho que solucionar, pero cuando dos personas se aman como nosotros lo hacemos, es imposible no encontrar un punto de unión.

Mi familia lo ha aceptado rápidamente. Mi padre está encantado porque no ha encontrado la más mínima mancha en su historia. Simplemente es un chico que se ha enamorado de su hijo... Y no de su dinero. Cooper está muy contento porque sabe que me hace feliz y él no quiere otra cosa. El que mejor lo lleva es Seb... Al final es su mejor amigo de Ohio, por lo que lo quiere en la familia. Además, ha sido parte fundamental para que a mi padre le guste. Si Kurt Hummel cuenta con el apoyo de Sebastian Smythe, ha ganado muchos puntos en la familia Anderson.

Esta noche tenemos una cita, una de tantas que hemos tenido en estos días. Estoy esperándolo en la puerta de su trabajo, en unos minutos saldrá. Me alegro de que encontrara algo para compaginar con NYADA, no todo el mundo tiene las mismas facilidades que yo.

Y ahí está él, tan hermoso y perfecto como siempre, con esa sonrisa que consigue llenar mi estómago de mariposas y me hace sentir como si fuera invencible. Sólo él me hace sentir así y no pienso alejarme.

Se acerca a mí y me besa con suavidad en los labios. Es sólo un pico a modo de saludo, pero consigue que una corriente eléctrica recorra todo mi cuerpo. Dicen que la pasión y el deseo van desapareciendo con el tiempo, pero yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo que el primer día.

Caminamos de la mano por las calles de Nueva York, con el restaurante en el que he reservado como destino. Sabemos que uno de los nuevos guardaespaldas nos sigue, pero a cierta distancia para que tengamos cierta privacidad. Como ya no hay tanto peligro como antes, podemos estar más tranquilos y seguros.

Hoy es el día libre de Sam y me apuesto lo que sea a que está con Brittany. Ellos están muy bien juntos y sé que planean irse a vivir juntos en un futuro más bien cercano. La verdad es que creo que están esperando a que yo me decida a vivir con Kurt para que no me quede solo. Mi novio está buscando un lugar donde vivir porque ya no aguanta a Rachel y Santana. Desde que Satanás terminó con Dani, está insoportable y Berry no hace mucho por ayudarla, por lo que acaba siendo una guerra en la que Kurt siempre está en medio. Así que quiere alejarse de ellas pero... Llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos, no sabemos si es la mejor decisión compartir piso. Había pensado que podría vivir con Britt un tiempo y luego hacer el cambio a la vez. Sin embargo, no me atrevo a proponerlo...

Entramos al restaurante y esperamos que nos atienda un camarero pero, antes de que pueda indicar que tenemos reserva, la puerta se abre y entran Sam y Brittany. ¿En serio? De todos los restaurantes que hay en Nueva York, coincidimos los cuatro en el mismo.

– Hola chicos! – Mi amiga nos saluda antes de darnos un beso en la mejilla.

– Qué sorpresa tan agradable. – Mi novio comenta y sé que es sincero. – ¿Doble cita?

Sonrío encantado, me alegra tanto que se lleven tan bien. No puedo pedir más, mis amigos y mi novio como si fueran íntimos desde siempre.

La cena transcurre con normalidad hasta que llegamos a los postres y mis amigos deciden darnos la sorpresa de la noche.

– Me mudo al apartamento de Britt. – Sam comenta con total naturalidad y yo me quedo mirándolo como si no lo conociera. Me abandona... Entiendo que quiera vivir con su novia pero... ¿Y yo qué?

– Vaya... Es una sorpresa... – Kurt intenta salvarme mientras yo sigo pensando en que me está abandonado.

– ¡Es genial! ¿No creéis? De esta manera te puedes mudar con Blaine y dejar el apartamento en el que vives ahora. – Mi amiga comenta con una sonrisa.

– No sé... Es muy pronto... – Mi amado me mira y yo sé que es una locura pero...

– ¿Por qué no? Necesitas un lugar donde vivir y... Bueno, si hay algún problema, siempre podríamos encontrar una solución... Todavía no me has dejado que te ayude en nada...

– No quiero tu dinero, Blaine. Te amo a ti y no necesito que me pagues el apartamento... Si me mudo a tu apartamento, pagaré la mitad de la renta.

– Trato hecho. – Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

– Kurt... ¿Sabes que el apartamento es propiedad de la familia Anderson y no hay renta? – Sam lo mira con una mezcla de compasión y diversión mientras mi novio me da un pisotón en el pie pero no muy fuerte en protesta por lo que acabo de hacer.

– ¿Qué? Yo te apoyo con que pagues la mitad de la renta del apartamento...

– ¡Pero la renta es cero! – Mi castaño protesta y yo le doy un rápido beso en los labios.

– La mitad de cero es... Espera, que saque el teléfono móvil para usar la calculadora... – Bromeó porque sé que va a reaccionar. Me encanta molestarlo.

– ¡Blaine! – Él grita, aunque luego se sonroja porque se da cuenta de que estamos en un lugar público.

Todos reímos, sabemos que al final, yo me saldré con la mía.

* * *

Kurt y yo llegamos a mi apartamento con dos maletas. Sam ha hecho la mudanza mientras estábamos en NYADA, parece que tenía mucha prisa en abandonarme... Casi tanta como mi novio en venir a vivir aquí. No ha terminado de instalarse, pero ya ha traído algunas cosas. El fin de semana terminaremos de instalarlo... Cualquiera diría que ayer a la hora de la cena fue cuando planeamos vivir juntos... Parece que han pasado días.

Vamos a mi habitación y empiezo a buscar espacio para las cosas de mi novio. La verdad es que estoy muy ilusionado con ésto. No puedo esperar a despertarme junto a Kurt cada día.

Terminamos de poner sus pertenencias en varios lugares y él se vuelve para mirarme. Sus ojos azules están un poco dilatados, como si... ¡No! No puede ser, no puede querer...

Me besa en los labios pero esta vez es diferente, más pasional, más... Voy a tener que sacar toda mi fortaleza para resistirme a sus encantos, pero lo voy a respetar. Sin embargo, me lo pone muy difícil cuando sus manos se cuelan por debajo de mi camiseta... ¿Qué?

– Kurt... – Susurro.

– Blaine... Estoy listo.

Lo miro a los ojos, buscando la más mínima duda pero no la tenía. Se notaba que realmente era sincero, que había pensado en eso pero...

– Amor, quiero que tu primera vez sea especial. Quiero llevarte a un hotel, llenar la cama con pétalos de rosas...

– Yo no quiero eso. – Kurt pone un dedo sobre mis labios para que no siga hablando. – Quiero que seamos tú y yo, nada más. Nosotros conectando de una manera tan intensa por primera vez.

– Como quieras, tú decides.

Mi novio me arrastra hasta la cama y se tumba boca arriba. Me tumbo sobre él para empezar a besarlo dulcemente. Va a ser una noche única, pero va a ser sólo de Kurt y mía, algo que guardaré en mi corazón por siempre... Pero que no compartiré en esta historia.

Lo único que puedo confesar ahora, es que sé que el futuro que nos espera al amor de mi vida y a mí será maravilloso porque estamos juntos y eso es algo que nadie cambiará.

_**FIN**_


End file.
